


Златки

by Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019





	Златки

Многодневный рейс домой был, пожалуй, самой неприятной частью экспедиции. Хоть сам Ньют морской болезнью и не страдал, некоторых обитателей чемодана, несмотря на принятые меры, все равно укачивало; другие — сухопутные — чувствовали близость воды и никак не могли успокоиться, по несколько дней отказываясь от еды. Могло показаться, что Ньют намеренно пытался отложить возвращение домой, на лишний месяц задержавшись в другой части света, но на деле все было гораздо прозаичнее: три недели ушло на то, чтобы из безымянной индийской деревушки добраться до крупного порта, откуда отправлялись пароходы в Лондон, и еще неделя — на то, чтобы выправить просроченную визу и купить билет.

За неполный год в Индии Ньют настолько отвык от родных мест, что те, после бурной вечнозеленой растительности, на первый взгляд показались тусклыми: по правую руку до самого горизонта простирались необъятные сжатые поля. Но сад, даже облетевший, все равно был таким же красочным — от границы аппарации до его каменного ограждения Ньют дошел быстрыми, широкими шагами. Малиновыми вкраплениями украшал деревья плющ, кое-где еще оставались желтые листья. В глубине был виден дом, аккуратный, как игрушечный — тоже весь заросший плющом, с белыми занавесками в пол-окна на кухне, с круглым окошком мезонина — непроглядно темным.

Ньют ускорил шаг. Сегодня его, верно, не ждали: перед самым отправлением он послал родным письмо, но, зная индийскую почту, предполагал, что оно могло все еще лежать где-нибудь на таможенной сортировке, а то и вовсе затеряться. Поэтому, остановившись перед входом, Ньют не полез за ключом, а два раза стукнул дверным молоточком — искусно сделанной бронзовой лапой дракона. На кухне что-то звякнуло, в скрипе половиц услышались мамины шаги.

Тесея дома не было — об этом Ньюту, словно извиняясь, сообщили за наспех собранным ужином: «Если бы он знал, что ты вернешься сегодня, то точно постарался бы отпроситься».

— В воскресенье? — растерянно уточнил Ньют, наблюдая, как мама все подкладывает и подкладывает ему еды, подливает свежезаваренного чая.

— Срочные дела, — со вздохом пояснила она. — Вы теперь скорее на работе увидитесь, чем дома.

Все вышло так, как предполагала мать: с братом Ньют встретился утром в понедельник, уже в Министерстве. Домой Тесей накануне так и не возвращался: хоть собственная кровать и показалась Ньюту особенно удобной после чересчур узкой и жесткой каютной койки, мгновенно пришедший сон был неизменно чутким. Сквозь сон он слышал, как поздно вечером мама, переобувшись в большие резиновые сапоги, пошла проверить гиппогрифов, как она вернулась, звякнула дверной цепочкой и пошуршала у вешалки для одежды. Но Тесей не приходил, не снимал бесшумно обувь в прихожей, не поднимался к спальням, переступая скрипучую ступеньку, не проворачивал медленно ключ в двери своей комнаты, которую от Ньютовой спальни отделяла стена. Значит, ночевал на работе, просидел всю ночь за столом, потирая нудно болевшую шею и отпивая остывшего чая — такого крепкого, что приходилось морщиться, или дремал на оттоманке в приемной, свесив длинные ноги с того конца, где не было спинки.

Не заходя на свой четвертый уровень, где на него сразу набросились бы с расспросами, начали бы требовать отчет о командировке, колдографии и истории, Ньют доехал до второго и, озираясь, вышел из лифта. В девять утра в аврорате уже было людно и шумно, как в разгар рабочего дня, сновали бумажные самолетики — один из них ткнулся Ньюту в грудь, но тут же опять нашел свой курс. Авроры хлопали дверями, переговаривались через коридор, левитировали стопки бумаг, запрыгивали, отстояв в нетерпеливой очереди, в центральный камин и выпрыгивали из него, все в саже и с озабоченным видом. На Ньюта внимания не обратили — его знали в лицо и не удивились, когда он прошел прямиком к кабинету главы аврората.

— Вернулся, — только и сказал Тесей, откладывая папку на стол и разглядывая стоящего перед ним Ньюта. Тот, в свою очередь, смотрел на него — и замечал, что срочные дела, из-за которых Тесей провел на работе выходные, свалились на аврорат не вчера и уже успели наложить на брата отпечаток, усталой тенью отразиться во взгляде, залечь на лбу морщиной, которую Ньют у него не помнил. Нет, этой ночью он и вовсе не ложился.

В кабинете было не в пример тихо, словно то небывалое оживление, шум и взволнованные интонации в коридоре Ньюту привиделись. Но на дверь, верно, были наложены Заглушающие чары — на случай, если в кабинете обсуждается что-то конфиденциальное, или главе аврората надо подумать в тишине, или вот — встретить вернувшегося из долгой командировки брата.

— Я написал в открытке, когда возвращаюсь, — пояснил Ньют. — Она, наверное, еще не дошла. Что у вас тут происходит?

Вместо ответа Тесей приманил стоящий у стены стул так, что он встал справа от его собственного, кивнул Ньюту, открыл верхнюю папку — ими теперь был заложен весь некогда аккуратный стол.

— Протокол об административном правонарушении, — зачитал он, пробежал глазами по тексту дальше, пропустил большой абзац. — Доктор… неважно… приговаривается к штрафу в размере десяти галлеонов пяти сиклей за преднамеренное нарушение Статута о секретности.

— И из-за этого столько шума? — переспросил Ньют, пытаясь заглянуть в папку, но Тесей ее уже отложил, придавил пресс-папье так, чтобы не было видно имени на обложке.

— Это не причина, а скорее результат, — туманно ответил Тесей, бросил взгляд на массивные напольные часы, но продолжил: — Началось все раньше, через несколько месяцев после твоего отъезда. В аптеках стали расти цены на некоторые ингредиенты, пара неравнодушных, из числа тех, кто пишут жалобы по поводу и без, принялись заваливать аврорат требованиями разобраться, но, понятное дело, этим мы заниматься не стали.

— Лучше бы они по этому поводу в Мунго писали.

Тесей со смешком выдохнул, поставил локти на стол прямо поверх бумаг, на сцепленных руках устроил подбородок.

— Думаю, канцелярии Мунго тоже досталось.

В дверь стукнули, но не стали продолжать, поворачивать ручку; Тесей взглянул на часы еще раз и снова заговорил, теперь быстрее, без пауз, не подбирая слова:

— В два-три раза поднялись цены на надкрылья златок и порошок из них, как следствие — на Всеукрепляющее зелье, которое начали скупать в огромных количествах, так что теперь если и найдешь его в аптеке, то заплатишь как за скорлупу яиц окками на черном рынке.

Делом о контрабанде ценных скорлупок аврорат занимался несколько лет назад — Ньют хорошо это помнил, потому что был неофициальным консультантом при расследовании. Приезжие из маленькой балканской страны брали за скорлупу баснословные деньги, не брезгуя вымогательствами, угрозами жизни, темной магией и даже убийствами; «живец» из авроров, которому выпало идти на личную встречу с одним из преступников, взяв с собой изрядную сумму новеньких галлеонов, едва не остался без ноги. Что же могло так поднять цены на Всеукрепляющее зелье, которое по несколько капель пьют от простуды и усталости, пузырек которого дают первокурснику с собой в Хогвартс?

— Тогда же начали жаловаться на некачественный товар, — продолжал Тесей. — Вот целая пачка гневных писем о том, что зелье не помогло от насморка или от ревматизма. А мы что можем сделать?

— Но почему все-таки подорожали надкрылья? — спросил Ньют.

На территории Великобритании водилось всего несколько видов златок, на материке они были представлены более разнообразно, но недостатка в надкрыльях никогда раньше не возникало: на средний пузырек Всеукрепляющего зелья уходило совсем немного ценного ингредиента. Зелье пользовалось большой популярностью у магов, употреблявших его по поводу и без, но это все же не могло серьезно повлиять на количество надкрыльев, так пошатнуть давно устоявшиеся цены.

— В том то и дело, что непонятно. Опрашивали поставщиков и заготовщиков сырья — их всего несколько по стране…

— И что они?

— Как сговорились — а может, так и есть. Твердят, что ничего не знают, что жуков просто стало меньше — и все тут.

— А магобиологи, зоологи?.. — Тесей кивал в такт его словам, но ничего не отвечал. Бездействие ощущалось все сильнее, и Ньют отодвинул стул, подошел к окну — за ним мелко моросило, лишенные объема облака пропускали рассеянный свет, который белыми бликами расцвечивал кабинет. — Что говорят они по поводу сокращения объема популяции? Вы же консультировались с ними?

Тесей тоже поднялся, хрустнул всеми пальцами сразу, захлопнул какой-то журнал, заложив его пером, встал около брата — Ньют рассматривал его исподтишка, то и дело переводя взгляд на шкафы с документами. Тесей с детства не любил эмоциональных сцен, всегда пытался выскользнуть из материнских объятий, а высокая должность в аврорате это только усилила: к внешней невозмутимости добавилась самоуверенность — не заносчивая, а спокойная, оказывающая хорошее впечатление на подчиненных и собеседников. Но сейчас он выглядел сдержанным и попросту уставшим. И совершенно непонятно было — не только Ньюту, но и всему аврорату, — что же случилось со златками.

— Две недели на твоем четвертом уровне просидел, пытаясь что-то выяснить. Выслушал уйму отчетов о том, что пробы воды в пределах нормы и что популяции остальных населяющих страну видов остались неизменными. И что со златками все должно быть в порядке — а на деле приблизительно подсчитанное количество жуков оказалось в два раза меньше прежних показателей. И вылилось все в то, что один аптекарь пробрался на склад и опустошил там запасы надкрыльев, оставив жадному владельцу нецензурное послание, какими-то несмываемыми чарами.

— Но ему выписали штраф за нарушение Статута?

— Он не учел, что склад был магловским, — устало пояснил Тесей. — Наверняка один из наших неразговорчивых клиентов решил не только сэкономить, за бесценок снимая там помещение, но и как следует спрятать ценный товар. И представь: приходит хозяин склада, а там на двери непечатная надпись, которая то и дело выкрикивает «Жлоб!», «Жмот!» и еще что похуже. Всему второму уровню после этой выходки работы привалило.

— Я же могу помочь? — на одном дыхании спросил Ньют, прекрасно зная, что Тесей покачает головой и скажет, что этим делом и так занимается весь аврорат. Продолжил, не дав брату заговорить, хоть и видел, что тот хмурится: — Неофициально, конечно. В прошлый же раз помог…

— В прошлый раз мы хотя бы знали, что орудует группа контрабандистов, а сейчас — ни единой зацепки. Да и зоологи…

— Я тоже магозоолог, — возразил Ньют. Услышал в своем голосе нотку гордости, но теперь его и правда воспринимали всерьез — не то что в первые годы после Хогвартса, к его мнению прислушивались, а начальник отдела дал добро на сбор материала для собственной книги. — Да и ситуация серьезнее, чем с подпольной торговлей скорлупками. Речь же идет о совершенно необъяснимом сокращении популяции.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Тесей, — и все мои авроры знают, и министр — вот он как раз хочет, чтобы мы скорейшим образом выяснили причину, стабилизировали цены, вернули численность жуков. Последнее время мы только этим и занимаемся — хотя совершенно не доказано, что тут замешана темная магия. Но министр посчитал, что из-за своей необъяснимости дело выглядит подозрительно, поэтому его и передали моему отделу. Уже которую неделю лучшие авроры страны ищут жуков.

Последняя фраза прозвучала и зло, и горько; Тесей повысил было голос, заговорил с явной, давно накипевшей досадой — которую прежде никому не мог высказать, — но вдруг оборвал себя, шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Прислонившись спиной к подоконнику, он одним быстрым взглядом окинул кабинет: высокие глухие шкафы с гладкими дверцами без ручек, ряд стульев вдоль стены, массивный двухтумбовый стол, зеленого сукна на котором не было видно из-за наваленных папок. Ньют проследил за взглядом брата и заговорил, не оборачиваясь на него самого:

— Позволь мне помочь. Я смыслю в этом: возможно, проблема не там, где вы ищете. Поговорю с аптекарем, узнаю его версию — наверняка у него есть какие-то мысли по поводу исчезновения златок. Тесей?

Он посмотрел на брата только теперь, подсознательно копируя его позу: скрещенные на груди руки, одна нога перекинута через другую, — и не увидел неодобрения, только усталость.

— Под пресс-папье лежит дело, — наконец сказал Тесей. — Посмотри на обложке фамилию и адрес.

— И больше ничего, — добавил он, когда Ньют быстро, словно боясь, что брат передумает, копировал данные в исписанный, полный зарисовок блокнот.

— Я найду его, — повторил Ньют, — и поговорю. Вот увидишь…

— Сначала поговори, а потом я увижу, — отмахнулся Тесей, но без хмурой серьезности, с которой мог бы ответить подчиненному. И добавил, окликнув Ньюта, когда тот уже был у дверей: — Сегодня вечером семейный ужин не пропущу. Расскажешь нам про Индию?

— И колдографии покажу, — заверил его Ньют и выскользнул обратно в шумный коридор.

Отчет по командировке откладывался, как и болтовня с коллегами по отделу — по крайней мере, на послеобеденное время: с утра, не теряя времени, следовало поговорить с аптекарем. Или даже на завтра, если разговор затянется или появятся новые зацепки, которые нужно будет проверить. Как же на руку, что на четвертом уровне его еще не видели, не успели завалить вопросами и документами, сделать которые нужно было еще в прошлом месяце — так можно будет сказать, что он прибыл на день, на неделю позже, и не просиживать рабочие дни в кабинете, а попытаться разобраться с таинственным исчезновением златок. Что же могло случиться с красивыми жуками, прежде обширной популяцией населявшими страну?

***

Чтобы добраться до аптеки, пришлось воспользоваться общественным камином в атриуме, заплатив два кната за порцию летучего пороха. Но когда марево зеленого пламени разошлось, Ньют опять увидел огромный позолоченный фонтан и искусственный оникс внутренней отделки Министерства. Порох не доставил его по нужному адресу — а такие оказии случались, если неправильно его обозначить (но Ньют четко прочел по записанному), или если камин был отключен от национальной сети, соединявшей все волшебные камины на Островах. Значит, в аптеку по адресу Косой переулок, 85/2 можно было попасть, только разыскав ее вывеску на фасаде — это часто бывало непросто, — а затем определив, какая из нескольких дверей ведет именно туда, куда нужно.

Восемьдесят пятый дробь два дом находился в самом конце Косого переулка, далеко за Гринготтсом. Ньют нашел его на углу узкого, а кверху еще более сужающегося проезда, от которого начинался Лютный переулок, — и счел это совсем не хорошим знаком. Но дверь, по счастью, была одна, и с явным указанием, что за ней скрывается аптека — несмотря на темноту внутри, можно было даже разглядеть прилавок и шкаф с бесчисленными мелкими ящичками. На уровне глаз, между стеклом и неплотно закрепленной рейкой было подсунуто министерское распоряжение о временном прекращении деятельности, но его нижнюю часть, с красной печатью и подписью — наверное, Тесея, — оторвал то ли сам аптекарь, то ли бесчинствующий ветер, который трепал полы пальто и морозил уши.

Прежде чем стукнуть в дверь, нажать на ручку, Ньют заглянул в блокнот, пробежал глазами по неаккуратным, сделанным впопыхах записям. Доктор Бирч, 89 лет, аптекарь, в прошлом — практикующий фельдшер в Вустершире, вдовец, прежде не проходил по статье о нарушении Статута, единственная имеющаяся запись в личном деле — штраф за разбитую витрину книжного магазина, выписанный аж в 1842 году. Все это Ньют успел скопировать с обложки дела под молчаливым взглядом Тесея, который не торопил его, а только предостерегающе цокнул языком, когда младший брат попытался заглянуть внутрь папки.

Доктор Бирч вполне мог запереть свою лавку и отправиться в родной Вустершир — недаром в аптеке было темно, — но Ньют все равно наудачу постучался. В рассохшихся пазах задребезжало стекло. Попытался прислушаться — не слышно ли шаркающих шагов, какого-то движения? — но только назойливо скрипела не закрытая на крючок ставня этажом выше, а две ведьмы, остановившись в дверях булочной напротив, на всю улицу пересказывали друг другу свежие сплетни.

Оставалось только стукнуть еще раз и всматриваться в пустынное помещение. Ньют почти прижался носом к стеклу — и поэтому отшатнулся, на мгновение испугавшись, когда из полумрака вынырнул аптекарь, подсвечивая себе путь зажженной палочкой — ею он и указал на министерское распоряжение.

— Постойте, — попросил Ньют, но ветер тут же унес его слова вниз по улице, — я хотел бы с вами поговорить.

Доктор Бирч не уходил, но и не впускал Ньюта, исподлобья смотря сквозь дверное стекло. В белом халате и треугольном колпаке он походил на привидение, дух первого аптекаря, продававшего здесь настойки и зелья еще в шестнадцатом веке.

— Я не аврор, — добавил Ньют, хотя аптекарь, верно, уже догадался об этом: подчиненные Тесея первым делом предъявляли раскрытое удостоверение, сверкая ошеломительно блестящим значком. — Впустите хотя бы погреться. Этот ветер всю душу выморозит.

Неизвестно, что подействовало на доктора Бирча сильнее: настойчивость, с которой незнакомец пытался попасть в закрытую аптеку, или его покрасневший на ветру нос, из которого при такой погоде скоро бы непременно потекло, — но он шагнул к двери, повернул оставленный в замочной скважине ключ, нажал на ручку. Из аптеки сразу потянуло сухим теплом, запахом трав и, еле уловимо — карболкой.

— Аптека не работает, молодой человек, — неожиданно звонко для старика сказал аптекарь — так звякают колбы в подставке, — но вы бы все равно не ушли, а в такую погоду непременно простудились бы. Все меняется в наши дни, но чтобы человек простудился под дверью аптеки?

Рассуждая вслух, он запер входную дверь, затеплил керосиновую лампу на столе, вынул из нагрудного кармана халата складное пенсне и устроил его на переносице. Сам он был полноватым, но невысоким, с круглым лицом — такими рисуют докторов в детских книжках — и с маленькими аккуратными руками. В них он теребил палочку, посматривая на Ньюта и дожидаясь, когда тот заговорит и объяснит цель своего визита.

— Спасибо, что позволили войти, — начал Ньют, чувствуя, как иголочками покалывает отогревающиеся щеки. Да, от британской промозглой погоды он успел отвыкнуть. — Доктор Бирч, я бы хотел с вами поговорить. Можно?

— Вы министерский? — переспросил тот, опускаясь на табурет за прилавком. Ньют остался по другую его сторону, как обычный посетитель. — Много ваших тут было. Ну говорите, раз пришли.

— Я не из аврората, — поспешно пояснил Ньют, потому что заметил на лице аптекаря устало-покорное выражение человека, которого изрядно потрепали допросами. — Я с четвертого уровня, магозоолог.

— Зоолог? — заинтересованно переспросил аптекарь и поднял глаза, сверкнув пенсне. — Ну, хотя бы не следователь. Давайте поговорим.

За спиной у Ньюта, шаркнув по паркету ножками, возник стул. Ньют благодарно кивнул, сел — теперь ему не приходилось смотреть на хозяина аптеки сверху вниз. Нащупал во внутреннем кармане блокнот и карандаш, но не стал их пока доставать, чтобы не смущать собеседника.

— На самом деле я только вернулся из командировки… Почти год отсутствовал, и не имею ни малейшего представления, что тут случилось со златками. Вы знаете об этом что-нибудь?

— Если бы я знал, то не полез бы на злополучный склад, — вздохнул аптекарь и посмотрел на Ньюта долго, пытливо.

— Я видел ваше дело, — уклончиво ответил Ньют. — Расскажете, что случилось?

— Поймите, я бы правда никогда… — заговорил аптекарь, но вдруг замолчал, будто смутившись своей оправдывающейся интонации, пожевал губу. — В августе поставщики в три раза подняли цены на надкрылья златок. Это, конечно, было слишком дорого, но пришлось брать, чтобы заготовить Всеукрепляющего зелья на зиму — в холодный сезон его особенно хорошо берут. А ведь мне не только надкрылья надо покупать… В сентябре, из-за трат на сырье, по итогу совсем в плюс не вышел, еле расплатился по счетам. А в последней партии — я брал ее в начале октября — половина надкрыльев были поломанными. Вы же должны понять: одно дело самому измельчать в ступке, выбрав правильный размер и твердость пестика, а когда они уже все поколотые…

Ньют понимающе закивал. Доктор Бирч вдруг встал, повернулся к ящикам за спиной, принялся читать себе под нос названия, тонко выведенные на прикрепленных к каждому картонках. Он подсвечивал себе палочкой и близко подносил лицо, но то, что искал, нашел не сразу.

— Переложил их подальше, мало ли, — объяснил он, вынимая из второго снизу ящика пузырек, заткнутый ватой. — Вот, смотрите:

Аптекарь вытащил ватную пробку и на ладонь себе вытряхнул несколько целых надкрыльев и их кусочков. В маленьком ровном пламени керосиновой лампы они вспыхнули, как драгоценные камешки: неспроста ярких жуков назвали именно златками. Сами по себе сине-зеленые, надкрылья отливали золотистым, даже до рыжины. Но маги использовали их как ингредиент для зелий с давних времен: не могло же случиться, чтобы цена выросла так внезапно из-за их красоты?

— Некоторые из них настоящие — вот эти, обломанные, так и блестят. А взгляните на вот это:

Ногтем он перевернул одно из целых надкрыльев переливчатой стороной вверх — оно мало чем отличалось от остальных. Ньют пригляделся, попытался рассмотреть что-то в узоре едва различимых бордовых крапинок.

— Один в один с вот этим кусочком, видите теперь?

— В природе так не бывает, — покачал головой Ньют. — Копия? Размноженное крылышко?

— Увы. Сами понимаете, ни о каких целебных свойствах речи идти не может. Пока еще блестит, но полежит немного в банке — и растворится, когда чары выветрятся.

— Вас обманули? — ахнул Ньют. — Втридорога продали поддельный товар.

— Выходит, что так, — пожав плечами, согласился аптекарь. Со всеми предосторожностями он ссыпал надкрылья обратно в пузырек и убрал его в ящик. — Тут-то я понял, что зелье мне делать не из чего и что я на грани разорения — а ведь аптека досталась мне от деда по материнской линии. Семейная традиция…

— Вы жаловались? — поинтересовался Ньют, — На недобросовестных поставщиков?

— Писал в Министерство, да что толку… А как я попал на склад — сейчас расскажу. — Доктор Бирч убрал пенсне и потер глаза: вспоминать об этом ему явно было неприятно.

— Одна милая птичка напела мне, что-де по такому-то адресу есть склад, там все надкрылья и прячут. Сказала, что там их так много, что, если я возьму, сколько мне нужно, никто и не заметит. Вы понимаете, мне правда было очень нужно — за Всеукрепляющим зельем с утра очереди собирались, а что я мог им сказать? Что мне продали фальшивые надкрылья? Я бы не полез туда, но…

Аптекарь опять сокрушенно вздохнул, но Ньют не нашелся, что сказать, чтобы его подбодрить: молчал только, крутя в руках закрытый блокнот, и ждал, пока собеседник соберется с силами и продолжит.

— Пролез туда ночью — как сущий вор, право слово, матушка покойная, верно, в гробу перевернулась. На складе всякого добра хватало: рулоны ткани, какие-то заколоченные ящики, мусор всякий. Видно, что прятали там, где никто искать не будет. Ну и нашел я целую коробку надкрыльев. Отсыпал себе немного… — Аптекарь запнулся, коротко взглянул на Ньюта и продолжил, старательно пряча глаза: — А потом подумал и все остальные тоже забрал. Проверил — настоящие, высший сорт, не побитые, целые.

— Много их было? — осторожно спросил Ньют.

— На все лондонские аптеки хватило бы.

— А Статут? — напомнил Ньют. — Его вы как нарушили?

— Ну вы же читали в деле, — обреченно вздохнул доктор Бирч. — Мне так досадно стало, что какой-то куркуль собрал у себя все надкрылья, безжалостно поднял цену, да еще и мошенничает, выдает подделки за настоящий товар. И я испортил ему дверь — как в школьные времена. Глупо, знаю.

Аптекарь смущенно пригладил и без того зализанные волосы.

— Кто же знал, что склад магловский. Мне и в голову не пришло — я в их Лондоне уже лет пять как не бывал. И теперь судят не только за кражу, но и за нарушение Статута. И аптеку прикрыли на время следствия.

— Не переживайте так, — попросил Ньют, потому что доктор совсем разнервничался. — Откроют обратно аптеку, как только кончится разбирательство. А что касается златок… По непонятным пока причинам сократилась популяция жуков, поэтому и выросли цены, появились нечестные люди, пытающиеся на этом заработать. Я хоть и не следователь, и вообще, по правде, к этому делу имею посредственное отношение, но постараюсь разобраться, почему начали исчезать жуки.

— Я сразу понял, что вы не с очередным ордером пришли, — доверительно сообщил аптекарь. Он больше не выглядел пристыженным — пока он рассказывал о своей выходке, Ньют избегал смотреть на него — неловко было наблюдать, как человек старше в три раза винится и корит себя, как набедокуривший школьник. Теперь же он, слушая Ньюта, едва ли не просиял, и вид у него был такой, словно он мог расчувствоваться и прослезиться или, в порыве радушия, предложить посетителю свежезаваренного чая и домашнего печенья.

— Как вас зовут, молодой человек?

Ньют назвал свое имя и чуть не выпалил фамилию — но вовремя сдержался. За однофамильцев они с братом не сошли бы: слишком уж похожи внешне, и не хотелось лишний раз напоминать старику о вызовах в Министерство и главе аврората — не злом, Ньют-то знал, но, вполне возможно, усталом, задерганном, недосыпавшем уже которую ночь, и от этого — излишне резком.

— Ньют, Ньют… — повторил аптекарь. — Так звали моего друга детства.

— Доктор Бирч, — как бы между делом спросил Ньют, — а что за птичка напела вам про склад?

Теперь-то он открыл блокнот и приготовился записывать, но аптекарь решительно закачал головой.

— Она не представилась. Да и не стоит ее впутывать — мы случайно разговорились, когда она покупала пастилки от кашля.

— Она? — переспросил Ньют. Записывать было нечего, и поэтому на чистой странице он задумчиво вывел загогулину.

— На надо ее впутывать, — повторил аптекарь, — она-то точно никакого отношения к делу не имеет. Сказала, что слышала, будто есть склад. И все.

Доктор опять сокрушенно покачал головой, и Ньют понял, что незнакомка, откуда-то знающая про склад, незнакомкой и останется. С долей досады он спрятал карандаш между корешком и обложкой, заложил блокнот во внутренний карман. Поднялся, поправляя шарф, собрался поблагодарить и откланяться.

— Постойте, не уходите.

С проворностью двадцатилетнего аптекарь соскочил с табурета и нырнул под прилавок, едва не сбив колпак. Пока он чем-то тихо там звякал и что-то перебирал, Ньют рассмотрел полутемную аптеку, прочел выцветший плакат-рекламу зубного порошка с повышенным содержанием мела самого качественного помола.

— Вы хороший человек, Ньют, — заговорил аптекарь, разогнувшись и смахнув приставшую к волосам паутину. — Видно, что вы не нажиться хотите, а помочь. Я хочу вам подарить кое-что. Ценное, — добавил он и протянул вытянутую бутылочку темного стекла, размером не больше ладони.

— Всеукрепляющее зелье? — предположил Ньют и тут же понял, что угадал. На ленте, обвязанной вокруг горлышка, разглядел написанное от руки название. — Я не могу его взять.

— Берите-берите, — заверил его аптекарь. — Не последнее отдаю, не волнуйтесь. Вам, верно, придется много шататься по холодным улицам и говорить с разными людьми. Берите. И да помогут вам духи основателей.

Бутылочка с зельем холодила ладонь и была совсем невесомой; аптекарь внимательно смотрел на Ньюта, ждал, пока тот ее спрячет.

— Вам пригодится, — повторил аптекарь и уверенно кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. Ньюту пришлось, рассыпаясь в неловких благодарностях, спрятать подарок в карман.

Аптекарь вывел несложный узор палочкой, и в замке повернулся оставленный ключ. Под напором ветра скрипнула дверь, вздрогнули стекла. Ньют еще раз оглянулся, кивнул хозяину аптеки и вышел на улицу.

***

За разговорами и рассказами ужин затянулся на несколько часов. Когда допивали по второй чашке чая, мама зевала, прикрываясь салфеткой с вышитым вензелем; третью порцию разлили уже без мамы. В прибранной гостиной затушили все лампы, оставив на столе лишь подсвечник с четырьмя зачарованными свечами, которые не оплывали и не капали на скатерть воском, а горели ровно и ярко, без треска. Камин еле теплился, но поленья больше не подкидывали, чтобы старые успели прогореть дотла. Ньют встал, задвинул стул и на кованой подставке сбоку от камина нашел кочергу, перемешал угли, расколол поленце, которое уже раскалилось до красноты и пепельной бахромы, но все еще не развалилось.

На столе так и остались разложенные колдографии, открытки и билеты, поверх них лежал большой походный журнал в мягкой обложке, в котором Ньют — пока без особой системы — в Индии начал набрасывать заметки о тварях. Теперь он все собрал, ленточкой перевязал фотокарточки, пригладил однажды намокшую и теперь загибающуюся вверх обложку журнала. Посмотрел на брата: Тесей сполз на своем стуле, вытянув ноги далеко вперед и все еще держа в руках пустую чашку. Могло показаться, что он уснул — прямо за столом, с открытыми глазами, но Ньют видел, как брат боковым зрением следит за его движениями.

— Ты хочешь поговорить о работе — скорее предположил, чем спросил Тесей. — Приходи завтра в приемные часы. Или не в приемные — но завтра.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Ньют. — Но, может, хоть пару слов сейчас?

Он немного помолчал, все еще не садясь, а потом полез за блокнотом, положил его на самый край стола со стороны брата.

Блокнот Тесей узнал — потрепанный, с тисненой кожаной обложкой и обтрепавшимися завязками, в него Ньют утром переписывал данные аптекаря. Обреченно кивнул на придвинутый стул напротив, убрал ноги, дотягивавшиеся до другой стороны стола. Ньют присел и задумался вдруг, как чувствуют себя люди, когда Тесей таким же легким кивком предлагает им присесть — но не в сонной гостиной, где потрескивает и источает мягкое тепло камин, а в обложенной плиткой допросной, где, кроме стола и двух стульев, привинченных к полу, ничего нет, и когда Тесей одет не в просторную домашнюю рубашку, которую ему в школе купили на вырост и которая все еще слишком велика в плечах, а в министерскую форму со сверкающим значком аврора на груди и безупречно завязанным галстуком.

— Ну что? — вздохнул он. Ньют все молчал: внезапная мысль совсем сбила с толку. — Говори уж, раз слово главы аврората тебе не указ.

— Запишешь адреса поставщиков, с которыми вы общались? — попросил Ньют, крутя в руках собранные в пачку колдографии. Добавил поспешно: — Хотя бы одного.

— Ты так уверен, что я помню их наизусть? — переспросил Тесей, но взял блокнот, пролистал, выискивая чистую страницу. На одном развороте задержался, рассматривая зарисованного кальмара — небрежно, будто одним росчерком пера, но все равно узнаваемо; Ньют опустил глаза, пряча улыбку. — Но я и правда их помню, — ответил он сам себе и облизнул кончик карандаша.

— Аптекарь оказался очень милым, — между делом рассказывал Ньют, пока его не перебивали: Тесей, встретившись взглядом с братом и получив молчаливое разрешение, смотрел зарисовки в блокноте. — Видно, что искренне сокрушается о содеянном. Подарил мне… Точно!

Пузырек все еще лежал в кармане пальто. И речи быть не могло, чтобы приманить его чарами через всю прихожую, коридор и гостиную; Ньют вскочил, не договорив, в три больших шага дошел до вешалки и так же быстро вернулся.

— Всеукрепляющее зелье? Подарил? — переспросил Тесей, чуть привстав. — Чем ты ему так понравился?

Ньют пожал плечами, опустил взгляд на пузырек.

— Искренне пообещал ему разобраться, что случилось со златками.

— Если ты и правда сможешь помочь… Ньют, — попросил он вдруг, — можно пять капель в стакан воды?

— Конечно, — кивнул Ньют, но застыл, выкручивая пробку. — Ты заболел?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тесей и зарылся пальцами в волосы — те так и остались топорщиться. — Трое авроров сейчас на важном задании, меня могут внезапно сорвать посреди ночи. Знаешь, сколько я за последнюю неделю спал? — спросил он вдруг, чуть повысив голос. — Я же без зелья не встану.

— Держи. — Ньют протянул ему стакан. — Поставлю в аптечку на кухне. Но все-таки…

— Ничто не помогает лучше здорового долгого сна, — закончил за него Тесей и одним глотком опрокинул зеленоватую жидкость. — За новый виток в расследовании исчезновения жуков!

Он отсалютовал пустым стаканом и тяжело опустил его обратно на стол. Ньют открыл блокнот наугад и сразу же попал на страницу, где ровным почерком с легким наклоном Тесей записал адрес — неизвестное название улицы, наверняка в магловской части города. Прежде чем отправиться туда, еще на полдня отложив появление в своем отделе, придется найти его на карте.

***

В начале девятого сложный транспортный узел на площади Пикадилли был полон опаздывающих на работу людей, которые выстраивались в очередь на остановке, спускались и поднимались по широким ступеням, ведущим в недра подземных туннелей метро, пробирались через толпу, прикрывшись портфелем. Газетчиков, предлагавших свежую прессу, заглушали только пронзительные клаксоны неповоротливых двухэтажных автобусов, которые, тяжело трогаясь с остановки, выпускали облако черного выхлопа.

Ньют сначала несколько опешил, не разобрался во всей круговерти и спустился в метро, поднялся — уже на другой стороне площади, где и останавливался автобус. Хорошо, что нашлась мелочь на билет и место у поручня, откуда можно было смотреть в окно, прикидывая, не проехал ли он еще нужный перекресток — улицей ниже от него начинался проулок, ведущий вглубь квартала и кончающийся тупиком. Там и жил поставщик, чье имя и адрес Тесей написал в блокноте.

Двери с нужным номером в многоквартирном доме не оказалось, но на самом верхнем этаже оставалась одна вообще без какого-либо опознавательного знака — обитая потрескавшейся чертовой кожей. Квартира, делившая с ней площадку, имела номер на один меньше нужного, и Ньют заключил, что неприветливая черная дверь без ручки, но зато с глазком, и вела в дом — или временное убежище — поставщика.

Прежде чем нажать на звонок, Ньют перехватил поудобнее палочку и спрятал ее в рукаве — это сразу придало уверенности. Затем позвонил: один раз коротко, один — длинно; замер, прислушиваясь к звукам внутри квартиры и едва дыша. Задумался, пока ждал, на кого похож больше: на министерского работника с ордером на конфискацию в кармане или на перекупщика ингредиентов мелкой руки — и не успел додумать эту мысль.

За тонкой дверью раздались шлепающие шаги — как если бы человек шел босиком; щелкнула заслонка глазка, выпустив наружу блик. Ньюта долго рассматривали, напряженно сопя — тонкая дверь пропускала и эти звуки, — а затем зашумели дверной цепочкой: наверное, потому, что Ньют не прикладывал к глазку министерского удостоверения и не выглядел особенно угрожающе.

— Ты кто такой?

В образовавшейся щели появилась всклокоченная голова, смотрящая на Ньюта снизу вверх; накинутая цепочка не позволяла двери открыться шире.

— Поговорить по поводу ингредиентов, — быстро ответил он и хотел было подставить ногу между дверью и косяком, но хозяин проворно ее закрыл — а через секунду опять открыл, скинув цепочку.

— Я тебя не знаю, — буркнул он, — но ты не похож на утку копов.

Хозяин был скорее молод: старше Ньюта, но младше Тесея, со своим ростом он вполне мог сойти за школьника, если бы не тщательно отрощенные усы, которые разом добавляли возраста и облагораживали его вид — босые ноги и пижаму, одновременно и мешковатую, и слишком короткую. Казалось, что усы он носил исключительно для того, чтобы его воспринимали всерьез. Он не походил на человека, способного так серьезно пошатнуть устоявшийся рынок, но внешность, как Ньют знал, часто не отражала внутреннего содержания: неспроста же Тесей именно его адрес записал в блокнот. К тому же прихожую освещала только тусклая лампа без абажура, и Ньют не видел глаз хозяина — а они вполне могли быть бегающими, жуликоватыми.

Не считая покачивающейся на толстом проводе лампы, в прихожей было совершенно пусто: ни вешалки для одежды, ни полки для галош, ни банкетки. Впустив Ньюта, хозяин запер квартиру, приладил цепочку и привалился к стене, почесывая одну ногу другой — провожать посетителя в комнаты, куда вела плотно прикрытая дверь, он, видимо, не собирался.

— Ну, и зачем пришел?

Взгляду не за что было зацепиться, и Ньют, объясняя цель своего визита, смотрел то хозяину в лицо, то на блеклые обои в мелкий цветок. Тот слушал молча, активно кивая и едва не задевая при этом подбородком грудь, хрустел суставами пальцев и тер лоб. Всем своим видом он показывал, что Ньют его разбудил и своим визитом доставил большие неудобства, — но все же слушал, не выпроваживал.

— Так, значит, ты все-таки министерский, — разочарованно протянул он. — Подвело чутье.

— Магозоолог, — уточнил Ньют. — Меня не интересует черный рынок и отмывание денег. Хотелось бы разобраться, куда делись жуки.

— Мне бы тоже. Но их же просто стало меньше. Если ты думаешь, что у меня есть какой-то тайный склад, где я прячу эти несчастные надкрылья… — Поставщик махнул рукой, не закончив.

— А на чьем складе взяли аптекаря? — поинтересовался Ньют. Об этом случае писали в газетах, он сам видел — на одной из последних страниц, правда. — Не из ваших?

— Не знаю, — мотнул головой собеседник. — Вообще ничего про склад не знаю. Весь мой товар можно уместить в чулане этой квартиры.

Ньют отметил мысленно, что хорошо бы квартиру проверили авроры, — и тут же почувствовал себя чуть ли не виноватым перед поставщиком, который любезно впустил его и выслушал, который скорее всего и правда ничего не знал — или мастерски делал вид.

— Я слышал про поддельные крылья. — Ньют вспомнил, что показывал ему аптекарь. — О них вы тоже не знаете?

— Это начинает походить на допрос, — буркнул поставщик. — А на допросах у меня всю душу уже вытрясли авроры. А особенно их главный — до того дотошный тип, два часа меня держал, спрашивал одно и тоже.

Ньют прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать себя выражением лица.

— У тебя все? — продолжил хозяин квартиры, отрываясь от стены. — Я ведь правда ничего не знаю. Сам бы рад был, если б жуки вернулись.

— А если бы знали, не сказали? — не удержался Ньют.

Хозяин неопределенно пожал плечами и уже взялся за дверную цепочку.

— Оставь адрес, — бросил он. — Если что-то станет известно — напишу.

Ньют замер. Не было никакой возможности дать ему домашний адрес, назвать фамилию — тогда поставщик не только не напишет, но и с большой вероятностью захочет, отбросив вынужденную угрюмую любезность, спустить его с лестницы.

— Отправляйте на адрес министерского подразделения тварей, — нашелся он. — Ньюту.

— Тоже есть что скрывать? — усмехнулся тот. — Фамилию, значит, не скажешь?

— Зачем? — Ньют нарочито небрежно дернул плечом. — Тезок у меня на работе нет.

Вид у поставщика был такой, словно он успел уже пожалеть о том, что впустил незваного гостя и что-то ему сказал. Его лицо Ньют смог хорошо разглядеть только напоследок, когда на него упал свет лампы: он не был похож на тех, чьи портреты висели на доске ориентировок в аврорате, во взгляде не было ничего криминального. Даже если в упомянутом чулане он и хранил что-то не совсем законное — авроры проверят.

— Если что-то будет — пишите, — еще раз повторил Ньют, обернувшись. Зачем-то постоял у двери и послушал, как поставщик гремит замками; и только когда шлепающие шаги стихли, переложил палочку из рукава за пазуху и, пропуская ступеньки, спустился во двор. Встреча не заняла много времени — едва ли прошло полчаса — и не оказалась настолько информативной, как Ньют надеялся, но, по крайней мере, позволила сделать предварительный вывод. Вряд ли этот усатый зевающий поставщик, говоривший ему «ты» и по-детски расстроившийся, не разглядев в Ньюте министерского человека, стоял за сокращением популяции златок во всей Великобритании, а значит — надо было искать дальше, брать у Тесея новые адреса, разъезжать по всему городу — а то и по всей стране — и расспрашивать самых разных людей.

До Уайтхолла, где находилось Министерство, Ньют добрался в один миг. За год путешествий давно знакомая улица ничуть не затерлась в памяти, а отпечаталась там, казалось, навсегда: с громадами многоэтажных домов, пронзительными звуками клаксонов и запахом бензина. Аппарировать туда не составило никакого труда.

В быстро приехавшем лифте Ньют оказался один, только стайка писем юркнула между закрывающимися дверями: после начала рабочего дня атриум и коридоры стремительно пустели. У кнопок выбора этажа он задумался, уже занеся руку, но все-таки нажал на четвертый уровень и еле успел схватиться за поручень — так резко дернуло лифт. Отложенный визит в собственный отдел вызывал все более сильное чувство вины: нужно было отчитаться по командировке, но это, как и болтовня с коллегами, представлялось не иначе как повинностью.

К Тесею он успеет заглянуть позже, возможно, после перерыва. Утром Ньют не застал его дома, не смог перекинуться парой слов перед визитом к поставщику: брат ушел еще затемно, задолго до того, как прозвенел будильник Ньюта. Вызвали его на подмогу авроры, или он сам решил прийти на работу пораньше, обложиться бумагами, подумать над чем-то в тишине?..

***

На то, что поставщик напишет в ближайшее время — если вообще соберется писать, — Ньют особенно не надеялся, однако письмо от него получил еще до конца недели. Конверт лежал поверх неубранных накануне бумаг и сразу привлекал взгляд крупно выведенным на нем именем. Все соседи по кабинету, которые пришли на работу вовремя, верно, обратили на него внимание. Ньют же самую малость задержался — устранял последствия небольшой перепалки в чемодане — и вошел, когда остальные к работе еще не приступили, однако уже начали заваривать чай, жаловаться на кучу несделанных отчетов и рассуждать о том, какая квиддичная команда возьмет кубок в новом сезоне.

— Поклонница пишет? — услышал Ньют из-за спины, но на последовавший беззлобный смешок даже не обернулся.

— Нет, по делу, — уклончиво ответил он, шаря по столу в поисках ножа для бумаги.

Короткая записка оказалась под стать автору — заглавные буквы он украсил завитками, которые нелепо смотрелись на неровных, прыгающих строчках. Ньют быстро пробежал письмо глазами, а затем опустился в кресло и прочел еще раз, всматриваясь в каждое слово.

“Ньют!”

Восклицательный знак был длинный, с точкой, похожей на кляксу. Отступив, поставщик продолжал:

“Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, что ничего не скрываю, потому что скрывать мне нечего. Зачем было подсылать ко мне еще кого-то? Думаешь, юной леди я бы раскрыл все (несуществующие) секреты? Если ко мне хоть кто-то еще заявится с целью поговорить, прогоню взашей. Без ордера никого на порог не пущу.

P.S. На твоем месте я бы проверял не честных торговцев, а тех, кто использует надкрылья на всякую ерунду. Заглянул бы лучше на Косой переулок, 30 (за кондитерским магазином, цокольный этаж), вот он-то небось всех жуков и загреб себе”.

Внизу не было ни подписи, ни даты, обратный адрес тоже не был указан: попади письмо не в те руки, отследить автора не удалось бы. Новый адрес Ньют выписал себе в блокнот, записку вложил обратно в конверт и убрал во внутренний карман — все равно он запомнил ее слово в слово.

Когда разговоры затихли и из всех звуков остались только скрип перьев, шелест пергамента и надсадное дыхание коллеги-астматика за спиной, Ньют наугад открыл верхний журнал, но поверх заполненных страниц положил чистый лист. С одной его стороны написал «милая леди» и, задумавшись, обвел первую букву; рядом добавил «птичка», сверху над словами нарисовал изогнутый знак вопроса.

Кем была эта женщина — в том, что это один и тот же человек, сомнений не оставалось, — и как вышло, что она то отставала на шаг, то опережала — но точно следовала за ходом расследования, деталями которого Ньют даже с братом особенно не делился? Она могла оказаться одним из авроров на задании — это Ньют написал строчкой ниже, — энтузиастом, пытающимся разобраться с пропажей златок в одиночку, или же — тут Ньют замер, крепко стиснув карандаш — просто была причастна к пропаже жуков и теперь заметала следы, разговаривая со свидетелями и другими имеющими отношение к делу личностями. На этот вопрос ответа пока не было, и Ньют, поставив жирную точку возле написанного, решил вернуться к нему позже.

Надолго засев с чистым листом, удалось чуть-чуть систематизировать мысли, проанализировать и в схеме со стрелками отразить полученную за несколько дней информацию. Ньют уверился, в деталях вспомнив разговор, что аптекарь сам оказался такой же жертвой ситуации, как и златки, и к их исчезновению был непричастен. Поставщик же своими недомолвками вызывал больше подозрений — но все равно не походил на человека, способного провернуть подобный план. То ли квартира, адрес которой подсказал Тесей, арендовалась специально для встреч с потенциальными клиентами и оттого не была тщательно меблирована, то ли его новый знакомый — и новая переменная в запутанном деле — действительно не наживался на монополизации надкрыльев и поднял цены на сырье, ориентируясь исключительно на повышенный спрос — а капитала так не сколотить и паркета из мореного дуба в прихожей не положить.

Был еще кто-то — Ньют точно знал, хоть на след пока не вышел. Возможно, не один человек, а целая организация, преступная связка, стоящая за исчезновением жуков, потому что устроить таких масштабов хаос одному человеку едва ли было под силу. Сеть, точно сеть, причем по всей стране: накануне, допивая последнюю перед сном чашку чая, Тесей поддался на уговоры Ньюта, в который раз нарушив собственное правило «о работе только на работе», и показал письма коллег из Лидса, Ливерпуля, Глазго, в которых менялись лишь фамилии поставщиков, докторов и аптекарей — а суть оставалась той же.

Было бы неплохо выяснить, как обстоят дела на материке, спросить у Тесея, связывались ли авроры с зарубежными коллегами: это позволит хотя бы примерно оценить масштаб бедствия…

— Ньют, пойдешь обедать?

Прошла половина рабочего дня, а он и не заметил, не открыл нужных бумаг и не вписал ни строчки в отчет о состоянии драконьих резерваций — зато внес хоть какую-то ясность в сумбур фактов и догадок.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался он, захлопывая журнал и пряча во внутренний карман исписанный лист. — Пообедаю, пожалуй, где-нибудь в Косом переулке.

— Если захочешь сладкого, в квартале от банка открылась кондитерская, там продают самые вкусные в городе пончики с начинкой.

— Как раз туда и собирался, — кивнул Ньют, практически не покривив душой, и накинул пальто. Взмахом палочки немного прибрал стол — вдруг не придется сегодня возвращаться на рабочее место, — и встал в очередь к лифту, которая, заняв всю площадку, продолжалась в коридоре и заканчивалась недалеко от дверей его кабинета.

Кондитерский магазин нашелся сразу: витрина с поездом, развозящим неостывающий чай, рассыпчатое печенье и шоколадные конфеты с джемовой прослойкой, была украшена флажками — мимо не пройти. Но вот чтобы найти дверь, ведущую в полуподвальное помещение, Ньюту пришлось дважды обойти здание. И все это время он пытался вспомнить, нервно крутя в руках палочку, не используются ли надкрылья златок в кулинарии — в качестве посыпки, вроде сахарной пудры, или для придания насыщенного цвета морской волны песочному тесту. И конечно же, ничего на ум не шло. В низкую дверь он стукнул, ожидая увидеть за ней продолжение новенькой, умопомрачительно пахнущей кухни и проворных пекарей в белых шапочках, — но, пригнувшись и все равно зацепившись за низкую притолоку, вошел в небогато обставленную приемную со столом регистратора и вытертым ковром, какие заводили себе все конторы, желающие считаться приличными.

— Здравствуйте, — начал Ньют, все еще не соображая, куда он попал — ясно же, что не на кухню и даже не в бухгалтерию, где обсчитывают закупки муки и яиц: уж слишком небольшая, с низким потолком комнатка была пропитана пылью и носила неуловимый отпечаток прошлого века — совсем не под стать новехонькой кондитерской.

— Проходите, — проскрипели откуда-то из-за стола с высокой конторкой, которая полностью скрывала говорящего, — только дверь до щелчка прикройте — сквозит.

У двери Ньют нарочно помешкал, чтобы дать себе лишнюю секунду осмотреться, и успел заметить, что комната с потемневшими от времени обоями и массивной мебелью не была приемной: ни одна дверь из нее во внутренние помещения не вела, разве что шкаф был зачарован и открывал проход дальше — но зачем так усложнять? Значит, поставщик послал его именно в эту каморку, к человеку со скрипящим голосом, каким-то образом связанному со златками. Но не мог же Ньют с порога взять и спросить, чем тут занимаются, делают ли что-то незаконное.

И поэтому он, нащупав палочку, пересек комнату, опустился на приставленный к конторке стул и нашел глазами табличку с именем. Хозяина видно не было — только низко склоненный над столом седой затылок с ровной плешью.

— Мистер… — заговорил Ньют и попытался прочесть выгравированную фамилию, но она позеленела до нечитаемости. Пришлось кашлянуть, как будто засвербело в горле, одновременно произнося первый слог, который удалось разобрать на табличке, — мне вас рекомендовали как первоклассного специалиста.

— Вот как? — Человек за конторкой поспешно поднял голову и взглянул на Ньюта. Выраженность надбровных дуг, чуть заостренный, смотрящий вниз кончик носа и форма черепа явно указывали на примесь гоблинской крови — одна восьмая, не меньше. — Я всегда верил, что мастерство, которому меня обучил еще прадед, не забыто.

— Что вы, конечно нет, — горячо заверил его Ньют, все еще не имея ни малейшего представления, чем тот занимается.

Старик часто заморгал, прижмуриваясь и демонстрируя покрасневшие, почти лишенные ресниц веки; Ньют рассеянно кивал и пытался бросить взгляд на прибранный, без единой бумажки или огрызка пера стол, прочесть надписи на мелких ящиках конторки: названия ли трав там, а перед ним, значит, зельевар, — или камней и порошков, а хозяин каморки тогда алхимик?

— Ну, показывайте вашу палочку, — сказал он наконец.

Ньют опешил. Старик угрозы не представлял и, судя по глубоким морщинам, скрипучему голосу и слезящимся глазам, находился в том возрасте, когда самостоятельно исполненный утренний туалет можно считать достижением, — а прадед, обучивший его таинственному мастерству, и вовсе мог быть ровесником Кромвеля. И все же с палочкой Ньют расставаться не хотел, до конца не разобравшись, чем же промышляют в полуподвальной комнатке, которую еще не успел выкупить и обустроить под свои нужды хозяин кондитерской. Но старик смотрел на посетителя — верно, первого за долгое время, — и губы его то ли нервно подрагивали, то ли растягивались в сдерживаемой улыбке. И Ньют, с самого начала не чувствовавший себя хозяином положения, положил палочку на край стола.

— Таких палочек я давно не встречал — с комбинацией материалов, — проскрипел старик, пощупав рукоять. Узловатые пальцы характерно изгибались и оканчивались крепкими, толстыми ногтями — значит, гоблинской крови в нем было больше, как бы не одна четвертая. — Давайте посмотрим, что к ней подойдет. И кто только вам ее так погрыз?

— Имею привычку держать палочку в зубах, — с готовностью пояснил Ньют, хотя многочисленные следы, зазубрины и сколы оставил, конечно, не он сам, а его подопечные.

Хозяин принялся выдвигать ящички конторки. Они то ли были слишком плотно подогнаны, то ли давно не открывались — или же в старческих руках совсем не оставалось силы, — потому что поддавались с трудом. Ньют следил за ним боковым зрением, не сводя глаз со своей палочки на чужом столе — чтобы в случае чего можно было молниеносно схватить, и перебирал в голове варианты: если не зельевар, то кто?

Несколько ящиков старик вынул полностью и расставил полукругом перед собой; в них блеснуло что-то зеленое, знакомое. Чуть вытянув шею, Ньют разглядел их содержимое: тоненькие надкрылья, конечно же, они — в одном отделении целые, в других — вырезанные, без единого скола, круглые и прямоугольные пластины.

— У вас есть какое-то представление?

— Доверяю вашему вкусу, — пробормотал Ньют, внимательно следя, как старик прикладывает к неровному окончанию палочки то один вырезанный кругом лепесток, то другой; покачивает головой, размещает продолговатые пластины вдоль рукояти — те легко прилипали к древесине, будто смазанные чем-то с обратной стороны.

— Любовь к инкрустации отличает зрелого, состоявшегося волшебника. Вы ведь такой?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Как вы сказали?

— Ин-кру-ста-ци-я, — повторил старик по слогам и приложил еще один выгнутый лепесток-надкрылье. — Выглядит богато, не правда ли? Очень достойно.

Он поднес палочку поближе к подслеповатым глазам — одна пластинка отскочила и бесшумно спланировала на стол.

— Весьма, — согласился Ньют, осторожно принимая палочку из рук мастера — два надкрылышка сразу прилипли к пальцам, и он тут же вернул их на место. — Только, боюсь, я еще недостаточно зрелый и состоявшийся. И состоятельный тоже — вдруг ваша чудесная работа мне окажется не по карману? Послушайте, — продолжил он, видя как старик опять заморгал, — я ведь хотел вас сначала расспросить — а там, может, и подкоплю недостающие галлеоны.

Недоуменно-обиженное выражение ушло с лица старика. Ньют говорил с ним, а сам, не опуская глаз, кончиком ногтя поддевал приставшие пластинки и складывал обратно в ящики, один раз посмотрев и запомнив, где какой лежит размер.

— Это же надкрылья жуков? — спросил он и тут же добавил, чуть надавив: — Где же вы купили такие красивые материалы?

— Купил? — Старик перевел взгляд на стол и заметил, что Ньют разобрал всю его работу и разложил надкрылья по местам. Осторожно — с его пальцами это было непросто — взял одно надкрылышко и посмотрел сквозь него на миниатюрную лампу — плотный переливчатый хитин не пропускал свет. — Это еще мой дед покупал, и уже третье поколение мастеров пользуется. В последние годы почти не заказывал никто — мода, верно, прошла. Так что, может, и внук мой будет этими надкрыльями палочки инкрустировать.

— Значит, редко случаются заказы? — поинтересовался Ньют, следя за интонацией, чтобы их разговор не начал напоминать допрос — а то ведь старик опять расчувствуется. — Неужели даже дамы не заказывают таких изысканных украшений?

— Дамы… — Заостренным ногтем старик поскреб голову — кожа просвечивала сквозь редкие, седые до полупрозрачности волосы. — Была одна недавно.

«Значит, тут птичка меня опередила».

— Молодая, наверное? — переспросил Ньют, потому что представлял ее своего возраста, не старше, и продолжил, уже без всякого труда изображая праздный обывательский интерес: — Нынче часто перенимают магловскую моду на эффектные украшения.

— Сейчас-сейчас…

Из широкого ящика инкрустатор достал книгу, обложка которой оказалась тщательно обернутой в пергамент, открыл страницу, заложенную совиным пером, провел пальцем по последней строчке.

— Девять с половиной дюймов, ольха с волосом единорога, — зачитал он. — Упругая палочка с резьбой на ручке. Ей хорошо подошел узор в форме огурцов.

— Огурцов? — переспросил Ньют, враз утратив нить разговора. — Вы говорите о палочке посетительницы?

— Традиционный восточный орнамент, — терпеливо пояснил старик, — если захотите, могу и на вашей палочке такой выложить.

— Не надо огурцов, — закачал головой Ньют. — Так значит, та дама… с ольховой палочкой — она заказала инкрустацию?

— Пока нет, — вздохнул старик, — решила подумать, как и вы. Подкопить денег.

— А как она выглядела? — спросил Ньют между делом. Хорошо, если он покажется заинтересованным в незнакомке исключительно из-за присущей им обоим увлеченности инкрустацией, а вовсе не из-за того, что в ходе неофициального расследования неизвестная дама фигурировала слишком часто, чтобы это было случайностью.

— Выглядела? — растерянно переспросил мастер и опять раскрыл свой журнал. — Гибкая ольха и волос единорога…

Конечно же, в силу почтенного возраста или специфики работы внешности заказчицы старик не запомнил — зато многое мог рассказать о свойствах ее палочки и о восточных огурцах. И все это, разумеется, никак не могло помочь расследованию.

— Ну ладно. — Ньют кивнул своим мыслям, надеясь только, что его голос не выдает явного разочарования. — Я загляну к вам, когда окончательно определюсь.

— Вас записать в журнал? — Старик засуетился, видя, что Ньют собирается уходить. — Белемнит и?..

— Ясень, — выпалил Ньют, но вдруг спохватился. — Не вносите меня пока в журнал. Я еще подумаю. А та дама… — уже поднявшись, предпринял он последнюю попытку, — не сообщила своего имени?

Мастер опустил глаза на записи.

— Увы, — покачал он головой, — совсем как вы, попросила пока ее не записывать.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Ньют — ему почему-то казалось, что напоследок удача непременно должна была ему улыбнуться. — Я непременно зайду к вам еще раз.

— Приходите, — отозвался старик — конторка опять полностью скрыла его. — Буду вас ждать.

В голосе было столько надежды, что Ньюту мгновенно стало неловко: навещать старого инкрустатора без лишней надобности он пока не собирался — совершенно ясно было, что при всем желании он не смог бы стать причиной исчезновения жуков. Едва ли он врал о том, что материалы закупал еще его дед — в журнале регистрации, куда мастер так хотел записать Ньюта, были заполнены от силы несколько страниц, но пергамент успел пожелтеть и истрепаться. Вполне вероятно, что и он достался ему от деда. Значит, и эта зацепка — поначалу такая многообещающая — ничего дать не могла.

На улице, укрывшись от ветра в глубоком проеме заколоченной двери без звонка и ручки, Ньют опять вытащил записку, которую получил утром от поставщика. Пробежал ее еще раз глазами, как будто между неровных строк мог вычитать что-то новое, разгадать зашифрованное послание, прочтя каждое третье слово задом наперед. Но в коротком письме, конечно же, ничего нового не было.

Запах из кондитерской так и приглашал зайти и погреть руки о чашку, полную чая или горячего молока, вместо пропущенного обеда отведать пончиков, круассанов или медового пирога, но Ньют, отвернувшись, прошел мимо. Нужно было работать — или, скорее, делать вид, что состояние драконьих резерваций поглотило его с головой, а самому напряженно думать, бессмысленными строчками разрисовывая попавшийся под руку пергамент. Думать — или пойти и отвлечь брата, выслушать его дежурное ворчание, а затем рассказать, что удалось — а точнее, не удалось — выяснить за последние дни. И расспросить, в свою очередь, что не удалось узнать ему.

***

Дверь в кабинет Тесея оказалась закрыта, в приемной сидели несколько авроров, которых Ньют уже встречал, проходя по этажу.

— К четырем часам должен вернуться, — пояснил один из них, оторвавшись от раскрытой папки. — Вы тоже на планерку?

Ньют на всякий случай кивнул. То ли Тесей действительно представил его как внештатного консультанта, то ли он настолько примелькался на втором уровне — а особенно у кабинета главы аврората, — что его начали принимать за своего. Тогда можно будет действительно посидеть и послушать о ходе официального расследования, хотя обычно еженедельные собрания работников и пятиминутки на своем уровне Ньют старался пропускать.

Тесей вернулся, когда в маленькой приемной собралось не меньше дюжины авроров. Без папки в руках и все еще в верхней одежде, Ньют решительно выделялся на их фоне — и сразу же привлек внимание вошедшего. Тесей, движением палочки открывая дверь и жестом приглашая подчиненных войти, все смотрел на брата, многозначительно приподняв брови, и Ньюту вдруг показалось, что если он пойдет вслед за остальными, то Тесей поймает его за хлястик пальто, как в детстве ловил за помочи штанишек, когда младший, шлепаясь на четвереньки и опять поднимаясь, отправлялся изучать мир.

— На самом деле я не знал, что у вас тут планерка, — заговорил Ньют, когда последний аврор зашел в кабинет и внутри задвигали стульями. — Просто хотел поговорить с тобой. Рассказать, что удалось узнать. Можно?

— Сядь в самом конце стола, — проинструктировал после секундного сомнения Тесей. — Не высказывайся, ничего не записывай. И еще, Ньют. Чтобы никаких…

— Бегающих по столу лечурок, — закончил за него Ньют и кивнул, подтверждая свои слова: — Понял.

К письменному столу Тесея теперь был приставлен еще один, у́же и длиннее, по сторонам которого устроились авроры. Ньют нашел себе место и, еще раз встретившись взглядом с братом и получив молчаливое разрешение движением бровей, присел, чувствуя, как на него будто невзначай поглядывают: авроры, знакомые по прежнему расследованию, — приветливо, ободряюще, другие же — с настороженностью. Но тут Тесей кашлянул, и все внимание переключилось на него.

Не в первый раз, но все с таким же удивлением и восхищением Ньют отметил, что Тесею удается поддерживать авторитет у подчиненных, порой вдвое старших его самого, — практически не повышая голоса и не выходя из себя. Он мог убедить почти любого почти во всем — но третьего дня (Ньют старательно подавил улыбку) никак не мог забрать свой галстук у обнаглевшего низзла. Каждому — свое, действительно; и Ньют вдруг почувствовал себя чужим на планерке.

Разложив перед собой бумаги, отчитывался аврор, который заговорил с Ньютом в приемной.

— …а также один из информаторов не только не выразил желания к дальнейшему сотрудничеству, но и в нецензурной форме обругал аврора при исполнении, за что к нему были применены санкции, предусмотренные статьей… а также грозился спустить с лестницы, если кто-то еще раз на этой неделе придет с расспросами, что можно расценивать как угрозу жизни, что, в свою очередь, попадает под статью…

— Даже временно замолчавшие информаторы нужны нам на свободе, — прервал его Тесей и добавил, будто бы спрашивая сам себя, но поймав взгляд брата — Ньют хотел спрятать глаза, но не смог: — Интересно, почему один из самых лояльных людей отказался вдруг общаться с авроратом?

— Сказал, что ему все осто… надоело, — ответил аврор. — Попросил оставить в покое. И, мистер Скамандер, — он порылся в своей папке и, найдя там какой-то определенный листок, продолжил: — Мы составили ордер на обыск в его квартире, подпишете?

Тесей кивнул и махнул рукой, призывая к себе документ, тут же подписал его и пометил что-то в маленьком блокноте. Ньют опять почувствовал себя неловко — и из-за того, что поставщик обошелся с ним вполне любезно, а Ньют его, выходит, подставил, и из-за того, что своими действиями подкинул официальному расследованию проблем — как будто их и без него было мало, как будто не возвращался Тесей домой ближе к полуночи, а на работу не уходил еще затемно, едва успевая перекинуться парой слов с матерью, а потом рухнуть ничком на кровать и проспать, не ворочаясь (Ньют бы услышал скрип кровати), оставшиеся пять часов.

— Кто следующий докладывает? — поторопил Тесей, за время заминки подписав еще две бумаги. — Вы же не хотите тут до утра сидеть?

— Мы попытались отследить авторство анонимных записок на доске объявлений в атриуме о продаже надкрыльев в частном порядке.

— Совсем обнаглели, — буркнул аврор напротив и поискал поддержки в лице Ньюта.

— Анализ почерка, состава клея и чернил ничего не дал, — продолжал говорящий, не поднимая головы от бумаг.

— Вообще ничего? — переспросил Тесей, откидываясь на кресле и упираясь локтями в стол. — Покажите записку.

Аврор вытащил из папки оборванный снизу листок и вывел фигуру кончиком палочки — копия записки, во много раз увеличенная, зависла над столом, поворачиваясь лицевой стороной то к одним, то к другим.

— В пять часов дня у закрытого на реконструкцию ателье, — прочитал неразборчивую надпись аврор, — дальше дорогу подскажет нежный запах сирени.

— Сирени? — хмыкнули на другой стороне стола. — Что-то новенькое.

— Вот что, — решил Тесей, взглянув на карманные часы. — Сейчас без четверти пять. Ты и вы двое, собирайтесь. Результаты планерки прочитаете в протоколе.

По обе стороны от Ньюта вполголоса препирались те, кому не повезло отправиться на задание, жаловались то на насморк, то на стреляющую шею — мало ли сколько придется ждать у ателье, а потом ведь еще следовать за нежным запахом…

— Сейчас бы пару капель Всеукрепляющего, — вздохнул один из авроров, отправлявшийся на задание, и Ньют вспомнил, что дома в аптечке стоит почти целая бутылочка.

В возникшую паузу — собравшимся уходить давали рекомендации, предлагали оставить папки с документами, — Тесей подошел к Ньюту и, легонько сжав плечо, попросил встать. Они отошли к окну, у которого неделю назад обсуждали проблему со златками.

— Это надолго, Ньют. — Тесей, склонив голову, смотрел на своих авроров. — Иди домой. Не все захотят говорить при тебе, — добавил он, словно извиняясь.

— Я только хотел рассказать тебе…

— В двух словах, — предупредил Тесей. Группа ушла на задание, и в кабинете стало тихо. На начальника и его брата не смотрели, в который раз изучая свои бумаги, рассматривая ногти или давно знакомую резьбу на палочке — но напряженное ожидание все равно чувствовалось.

— Узнал, что в Косом переулке есть инкрустатор, который использует надкрылья златок, — на одном дыхании выложил Ньют. — Но он не похож на человека, который…

— Проверяли его, — махнул рукой Тесей. — Он показывал нам пожелтевшие чеки пятидесятилетней давности.

— Ну вот, — разочарованно заключил Ньют. — Думал, что хоть чем-то смогу помочь. А пока только…

Тесей вздохнул. Ньют и сам видел, что расследование не двигалось, а его вмешательство не то что не ускоряло ход дела, а, наоборот, практически стопорило. И вот сейчас он задерживал авроров и брата — и поэтому, пробормотав неразборчивое «ну, увидимся», поправил шарф и пошел к дверям, не оборачиваясь. Вслед ему тоже не смотрели; уже из приемной Ньют услышал, как Тесей отодвигает свой стул и просит следующего докладчика начинать.

***

После планерки прошло два дня, за которые Ньют видел брата всего однажды, и то — случайно встретившись с ним в министерском лифте. Тогда не удалось ни перекинуться парой слов, ни спросить, почему тот не ночевал минувшей ночью дома. А все потому, что, закрывшись папкой от тесно стоящих в кабине людей, мистер Трэверс — глава отдела магического правопорядка, который всегда смотрел на Ньюта косо, — что-то выговаривал Тесею, но слышны были только недовольные, отрывистые интонации. Лифт дергался в стороны и ухал вниз, на особенно крутом вираже Трэверс чуть не выронил свою папку, и братья смогли пересечься взглядами. Именно тогда Ньют решил во что бы то ни стало дождаться Тесея и поговорить — положение дел казалось скверным, а то, что брат все отмалчивался, делало его в разы хуже.

Вечером того же дня Ньют обратил внимание, что ужин мама собирала на двоих. Замер на полпути из кухни с зависшей в воздухе корзинкой с выпечкой, потому что вспомнил, что и в предыдущие дни они сидели в одиночестве (а с противоположной стороны стола не было тарелки и приборов).

— Тебе он тоже ничего не рассказывает? — спросила мама, подхватывая корзинку.

Ньют отрицательно покачал головой. Никак нельзя было сказать матери, что, во-первых, он знал, каким делом занимается старший брат, а во-вторых — признаться в этом было бы смерти подобно, — что он сам в нем участвует, пусть и неофициально. Она бы расчувствовалась тогда, а может, и раскричалась — об опасности работы аврора, о вычитанной в «Пророке» статистике, что в год гибнут от трех до пяти с половиной авроров, о том, что если и младший пойдет по стопам брата и сунется в самое криминальное пекло (нет, мама, все наоборот, Тесей как раз борется с этим пеклом), то она не выдержит, продаст дом, заберет гиппогрифов и уедет во Францию.

И поэтому Ньют еще раз мотнул головой. Ужинали в молчании, под купленную втридорога американскую джазовую пластинку.

У матери сложился своеобразный взгляд на жизнь — Ньют признавал, что во многом под ее влиянием он стал тем, кем стал, но все-таки по некоторым вопросам не мог с ней согласиться. Семья была для нее всем, а после глупой гибели еще не старого отца желание обезопасить сыновей стало такой же манией, какой всегда было разведение гиппогрифов. В смерти отца Ньют отчасти винил и себя — он был в отъезде, когда это случилось, а то заметил бы симптомы, сопоставил бы с известными ему, постарался бы вовремя принять меры. Во время работы в саду отца укусила то ли куница, то ли барсук, оставив на руке неглубокую рану, которая даже не начала гноиться — и через три недели его забрал рабиес, бешенство. Ньют сорвался тогда из командировки, но опоздал, приехал после похорон — и застал спокойную мать, закрывшегося в комнате брата, пять пузырьков из-под успокоительного зелья на кухне и целый табун некормленных гиппогрифов.

Тогда же мать, никогда не жаловавшая работу старшего сына, совсем на нее ополчилась — «Ладно барсук, такое несчастливое совпадение раз в сто лет случается, но ты каждый день можешь поймать шальную Аваду». Доводов о том, что в стране спокойно и аврорат по большей части в рамках ориентационного курса рассказывает о своей работе семикурсникам да изредка проверяет анонимные письма тех, чей сосед неожиданно оказывается темным магом (что еще ни разу не подтвердилось), мать не принимала. Странным образом работа Ньюта не вызывала у нее такого беспокойства — «С созданиями всегда можно договориться, а с иным человеком лучше вообще дела не иметь». И Ньют старался быть хорошим сыном: слал из каждой командировки открытки и письма и никогда не рассказывал, что помогает Тесею с расследованиями.

Тесей вернулся много позже того, как мама ушла спать. Пластинка успела проиграть обе стороны — и тут же надоесть; чуть не прогорел камин, совсем остыл недопитый чай, когда снаружи, у входной двери, стукнули ботинком о ботинок, а потом вставили в замочную скважину ключ. Ньют отставил чашку на стол, бросил у камина плед и вышел в коридор.

— Не спишь?

— Детское время, — отмахнулся Ньют, вспомнив ту пору, когда Тесею как старшему было поручено укладывать брата спать — а тот все хотел листать книжки с картинками и запускать самодельный мячик с бубенцом перед носом старого низзла.

Выверенным движением — чтобы не звякнули — Тесей опустил на полочку ключи, застыл на секунду, поймав свое отражение в застекленной репродукции на стене. На улице, верно, моросил бесшумный ночной дождь, непременно ледяной: пальто Тесея серебрилось мелкими каплями, тонкий кашемировый шарф совсем не закрывал покрасневшую пятнами шею — школьный шерстяной он перестал носить сразу после выпуска. Ньюту захотелось вдруг подойти к нему, снять потяжелевшее пальто — желательно с грузом нераскрытого дела, — увести брата на кухню и налить чая, показать какие-нибудь фотокарточки из поездки, пересказать очередную проделку Пикетта и вовсе не вспоминать о работе — до того он выглядел замученным. Но ни одного, ни другого Ньют позволить себе не мог — от помощи Тесей бы отмахнулся, а по поводу дела им давно следовало обстоятельно поговорить, потому что в тупике оказались и Ньют (который последние два дня действительно занимался драконьими резервациями и не шастал по аптекам и специально снятым квартирам), и аврорат во главе с Тесеем.

— Мама оставила жаркое на плите. Голодный?

Тесей покачал головой.

— Выпил бы лучше чего-нибудь горячего. Погода совсем сошла с ума: непонятно, дождь там или снег.

— Садись к камину, — предложил Ньют, придвигая оба кресла поближе. — Я принесу чайник.

— Блокнот свой захвати, — попросил Тесей, потирая виски.

В глубоком кресле с валиком-подголовником Тесей немного пришел в себя, отогрелся, вытянув ноги к решетке. Отставив чашку на подлокотник, листал свою записную книжку, беззвучно шевелил губами, хмурился. Ньют не торопил его — сама обстановка располагала к долгому, обстоятельному разговору; на планерке, среди косовато смотрящих незнакомых авроров, он чувствовал себя неуютно, дома же все было решительно по-другому. Рабочая неделя, благо, подошла к концу, и если срочное задание не сорвет Тесея в субботнее утро, он сможет проспать хоть до обеда — но, конечно, не станет: совой он никогда не был.

— Что было на планерке после того, как ты ушел… — заговорил Тесей, хрустнув пальцами.

— Что же?

— Ничего обнадеживающего. — Тесей чуть поджал губы, перевернул страничку. — Цены на Всеукрепляющее зелье в трех аптеках города выросли в полтора раза, еще в одной — в два. В аптечном пункте при Сент-Мунго цены не поднялись, но зелье с прилавка убрали. Купить теперь можно из-под полы — но аптекарь узнал в любопытствующем посетителе аврора и не стал говорить цену.

— Меня он не знает, — предложил Ньют, хватаясь за любую возможность помочь. — Хочешь, я…

— Это ничего не даст, — покачал головой Тесей. — Слушай дальше.

И Ньют слушал, забыв про остывший чай и неразборчивой скорописью делая записи в блокноте — кое-где поверх полустертых рисунков. С доктора Бирча сняли запрет на торговлю, но он решил вернуться в Вустершир и взять бессрочный отпуск — на двери теперь висит объявление о продаже. К сводной сестре одного аврора-стажера прямо в Косом переулке подошел подозрительного вида человек и предложил с рук купить Всеукрепляющее зелье, когда та расчихалась, закинув в рот Берти Боттс со вкусом апельсина, на который у нее с детства аллергия. В атриуме каждый день появляются новые объявления о продаже надкрыльев и зелья; отследить, кто их клеит, пока не удалось.

— Да, — кивнул Ньют, — помню, как на планерке говорили, что изучение состава клея ничего не дало.

— Обычный канцелярский, — скривился Тесей, — никаких чар на листовке, ничего не отследить.

— А те авроры, которые ходили по указанному адресу? Привел их куда-то запах сирени?

— Если бы. Автор записки, верно, признал в них не простых покупателей — если там и пахло чем-то, то полиролью для метел из соседнего магазина. Хоть оборотное зелье вручай вместе со значком аврора, а то свои лица все уже засветить успели — и ни о каких секретных операциях и речи идти не может.

— А не было ли там… — Ньют мысленно вернулся к записям, которые делал на работе, — не было ли там какой-то женщины?

Тесей удивленно поднял глаза.

— Я читал в отчете об операции, — медленно проговорил он. — Что в семнадцать ноль три к закрытому ателье подошла женщина и, несмотря на крупную табличку «ремонт», дернула дверную ручку. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Там не было ничего о том, как она выглядела? Возраст, рост?..

— Ньют, — Тесей отложил блокнот, закинул ногу на ногу, внимательно разглядывая младшего брата — Ньют на мгновение ощутил себя не в гостиной, а в допросной, — мне кажется, ты знаешь об этом деле больше, чем я. Что это за женщина?

— Понимаешь ли, — начал объяснять Ньют, помогая себе руками, — мне кажется, что в этой истории есть еще один фигурант, только вот его роль пока не ясна.

— Ее роль? — уточнил Тесей.

— Ну да, — кивнул Ньют и пересказал то, что слышал от аптекаря, поставщика и инкрустатора. А теперь еще и информация из отчета — и снова женщина, скорее всего, та же самая.

— Ты говоришь, что роль не ясна… — задумался Тесей, крутя в руках пустую чашку. — Но если бы она была из злоумышленников, зачем пошла бы тогда к ателье? Кажется мне… — Он левитировал на кухню чашку и поднялся сам, сделал по гостиной несколько шагов, будто стоя ему думалось лучше, оперся о спинку своего кресла. — Кажется, будто она тоже пришла туда по объявлению. Но если, как ты говоришь, она появлялась во всех тех местах, где бывал ты…

— Как если бы она вела параллельное расследование, — закончил за брата Ньют. — У меня были такие мысли.

— У нее — теоретически, конечно, — могут быть сведения, которых пока нет у нас. Поговорить с ней было бы очень на руку.

— Да, — согласился Ньют.

— А знаешь почему? — Тесей вздохнул тяжело, опять опустился в свое кресло. — Потому что Трэверс сказал, что если мы не разберемся с пропажей жуков за следующую неделю, то ему придется ввести чрезвычайное положение и привлечь к делу международную комиссию, а это, конечно, страшный позор для британского аврората.

— Чрезвычайное положение? — растерянно повторил Ньют, моргнув. — Его вводили хоть раз после войны?

Тесей покачал головой, цокнул языком.

— Именно поэтому чертовых жуков нужно найти как можно скорее: завтра, в понедельник — а у нас ни одной дельной зацепки, ни одного подозреваемого. Хоть бери и трансфигурируй жуков, чтобы предъявить Трэверсу, чтобы тот успокоил министра, чтобы не назначали комиссию…

— Тесей, ну, — мягко осадил его Ньют. — Трансфигурацией делу не поможешь.

Тот кивнул, нервно крутя в руках блокнот; только что он едва ли не горячился, запальчиво, глотая слова, высказывал опасения — а теперь осел в кресле, и подвижное лицо превратилось в окаменевшую маску.

— Ньют, — попросил он уже другим голосом, — Накапаешь семь капель Всеукрепляющего?

«Семь?» — мысленно переспросил Ньют, но безропотно поднялся, на ходу приманивая с полки большую мензурку и до половины наливая в нее воду. Зелье нашлось на нижней полке ящика-аптечки; в выгнутом длинном горлышке Ньют заметил свое отражение, перевернутое, вытянутое — и какое-то встревоженное. Бутылочка оказалась ожидаемо легкой — зелья там было на донышке.

Хотел спросить, выглянув из кухни: «Может, лучше прямо сейчас отправишься спать?», но не успел — Тесей окликнул его по имени, голосом смертельно уставшим и будто нетерпеливым. Подрагивающей рукой Ньют отсчитал капли: пять, не семь; и вспоминал все, наблюдая, как по стакану расходятся зеленоватые круги, перемешиваются и мутят воду, не встречал ли где в книгах или справочниках упоминания о том, что Всеукреплющее зелье вызывает сходное с зависимостью привыкание.

— Держи. — Ньют протянул Тесею мензурку, промолчал — тот сам все знает, говорили уже. Садиться не стал — стоял за спинкой кресла, в растерянности проводя ногтем по рубчиками обивки, смотрел, как Тесей мелкими глотками пьет приготовленную смесь, и хотелось — совершенно иррационально и отттого сильно — протянуть руку и пригладить вихор на затылке старшего брата, точно такой же, как у него самого.

Только опустив мензурку, Тесей заговорил опять: быстро, как если бы хотел выложить все, освободиться от дела, или будто бы зелье сразу прибавило жизненных сил. Даже голос чуть изменился: из глухого и бесконечно усталого стал более привычным, живым; этой толики хватило, чтобы Ньют на время отложил свои опасения и присел тут же, на широкую рукоять кресла — дослушивать про лондонского поставщика.

— Мы оба знаем, что именно твой визит так настроил его против сотрудничества? — спросил Тесей и глянул на брата, приподнимая брови. — Ничего, авроры об этом не знают.

— На самом деле это все та женщина, — попытался оправдаться Ньют. — Она была у него после меня.

— Теперь-то неважно, — продолжил Тесей. — Поставщик сидит теперь невыездной в своей опустевшей квартире и, наверное, последними словами ругает меня, тебя и все Министерство заодно.

— Вы конфисковали что-то?

— Сегодня вечером, — кивнул Тесей и привычно потянулся за блокнотом. — На первый взгляд ничего темномагического или запрещенного. Дурак он, Ньют, а не мошенник — полная кладовка размноженных надкрыльев златок, на продаже которых он собирался нажиться. Дельцы поумнее смешивают настоящий товар с таким балластом, а этот… Зато теперь в вещдоках стоят несколько ящиков одинаковых трансфигурированных надкрыльев — бери не хочу.

— Какой с них прок, — пожал плечами Ньют. — Лечебные свойства же нельзя скопировать.

— А ведь еще комиссия… — переменил тему Тесей. Видно было, что она не давала ему покоя, маячила грозовой тучей — и думать о насущном, вдумчиво заниматься делом тоже наверняка не давала.

— Еще есть время, — запальчиво — как будто одной интонацией мог переубедить брата — возразил Ньют и добавил про себя, что не хватает им как раз не времени, а идей и зацепок. — Осталось что-то, что мы не проверили? — И сам ответил, пока Тесей листал блокнот: — Склад.

— Прости?

— Магловский склад, куда влез доктор Бирч. Его проверяли?

— Сначала там долго работала команда из сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии — ты знаешь, какую трагедию они раздувают из малейшего факта нарушения Статута. А потом от них же пришла бумага: ничто не указывает на то, что на складе когда либо применялась темная магия (хотя там те еще специалисты, на слово я бы им доверять не стал): там же настоятельно подчеркивалась нецелесообразность дальнейшей работы авроров на складе ввиду большого скопления маглов.

— И все? — переспросил Ньют. — С тех пор вы там не были?

Тесей отрицательно покачал головой, морщась, как от зубной боли.

— Если бы там что-то стоящее было, ребята из сектора сообщили бы. А так… У меня не хватало людей, чтобы проверить всех поставщиков, а ты про склад.

— Тесей, — позвал по имени Ньют. Сидеть на твердой ручке стало неудобно, и он сполз на пол, на лохматый коврик перед камином. — У тебя же есть я.

— Это, конечно, так, но каким образом… О… — Он сам себя оборвал и, очевидно, смутился того, как истолковал фразу — не спонтанное признание в братской привязанности, а предложение о помощи. — Ты хочешь осмотреть склад.

— Одним глазком, — подтвердил Ньют. — Вдруг там что-то упустили…

— Всем известно, что настоятельная рекомендация начальника сектора считается негласным, но строгим запретом, — вяло возразил Тесей.

— Я не твой подчиненный. Если что — аврорат останется в стороне, и отдуваться придется мне одному.

— Аврорат-то да, но про «одному» я бы не был так уверен, — ответил Тесей и добавил, внимательно посмотрев на Ньюта: — Ты же мой брат.

Ньют попытался сохранить серьезность, прикусил губу — но не смог сдержать улыбки. Захотелось вдруг сказать: зря ты отводил глаза, я, конечно, имел в виду, что числюсь во внештатных сотрудниках, но и то, что ты подумал — тоже, конечно же тоже. Я есть у тебя — чтобы выслушать тогда, когда все ушли спать, чтобы молчать вместе, смотря на огоньки в камине — и чтобы развести Всеукрепляющее зелье и сдержать при этом упрек. Всего этого Ньют не сказал, не нашел слов, упустил нужную секунду — и просто попросил адрес склада. Тесей продиктовал по памяти, не открывая блокнот.

— Ты только…

— Не сделай хуже, чем было.

— Да.

***

Чтобы не насторожить поздним уходом маму, Ньют начал собираться сразу после долгого воскресного обеда — в начале пятого. Попутно пояснял, проверяя, на месте ли во много раз сложенная карта магловского Лондона, что собирается докупить недостающих ингредиентов для зелий — «Знаю одну аптеку, которая открыта в воскресенье», — и встретиться с коллегами по отделу — «Давно хотели собраться, но все не могли договориться о времени». Слушая неубедительные отговорки, Тесей только отводил глаза.

Накануне, уверившись в том, что младший брат действительно собирается на склад — и даже признав это не такой уж безумной идеей, точно не хуже других сумасбродств, — Тесей пересказал все, что помнил из протокола обыска. Совместными усилиями они набросали план помещения, отметили место, где были обнаружены надкрылья жуков: придется пройти несколько сквозных цехов, прежде чем покажется неприметная дверь — та самая, которую исписал ругательствами аптекарь. Этот же листок со схемой Ньют рассматривал и на следующий день, слушая перед уходом наставления брата.

— По возможности сведи использование магии до минимума — за зданием все еще могут приглядывать.

Ньют кивнул, поправил шарф, попытался заглянуть за спину Тесея: мама застыла между кухней и гостиной с полотенцем и блюдом в руках и то ли прислушивалась к тихому разговору, то ли просто задумалась.

— Понял.

— Если заметишь что-то подозрительное, аппарируй оттуда быстрее, чем успеешь подумать.

— Тесей, я пойду. — Ньют сделал шаг к двери. Мама вернулась на кухню и повернула ручку радио. — Не волнуйся, зря рисковать не буду.

Тесей покачал головой, сведя к переносице брови — так, словно он искренне считал, что младший брат всю свою жизнь только и делает, что зря рискует — и что исправить это решительно невозможно.

— Если нужна будет подмога…

— На пустом магловском складе? — Ньют обернулся уже в дверях и увидел брата непривычно растерянным. Вспомнил вдруг собственные подозрения о том, что только налаженная международная сеть могла так пошатнуть рынок надкрыльев — и спросил у себя, сохраняя беспечный вид (с капелькой бравады перед братом, не иначе): правда ли готов встретиться с теми, кто, возможно, обосновался на складе?

Тогда же, раздумывая, что ответить и чем унять волнение брата, Ньют услышал, как мама убавила громкость радио, выглянула из кухни:

— Ну что вы там на пороге стоите? Запустили сквозняк.

Медлить дальше было уже нельзя, и Ньют, махнув рукой — «Обойдется, не беспокойся», — спрыгнул с порога и быстрым шагом пошел через сад. Под ногами хлюпала напитанная дождем опавшая листва, из золотистой превратившаяся в бурую. Здесь, в небольшой пологой низине, воздух казался тихим, неподвижным: такого никогда не бывает в городе, где по прямым улицам носится ничем не сдерживаемый ветер.

Особенно пронизывающим он был в ноябре — тут же покраснели руки, когда Ньют, сверяясь с картой, разыскивал склад; а найдя его — ходил кругами, выжидая, когда грязно-серые сумерки сменит непроглядная ночная темень. Трудно представить момент более подходящий, чем вечер воскресенья: и служащим, и рабочим на следующий день предстояло с утра пораньше отправиться в офисы и цеха. Именно поэтому улицы начали стремительно пустеть уже к девяти часам. Взглянув на часы (без семи минут десять), Ньют отметил, что последнюю четверть часа проулок, на который выходили складские ворота в два человеческих роста, оставался совершенно безлюдным. Значит, можно больше не таиться, приткнувшись под площадкой пожарной лестницы у строения напротив — туда не доставал ветер, однако обзор открывался замечательный, лучшего наблюдательного пункта и представить было нельзя, — и перейти к цели вылазки.

В ворота, некогда предназначавшиеся, судя по вросшим в землю рельсам, для въезда вагонеток и составов покрупнее, была врезана дверь — уже обычного размера; а пристроенный выше козырек защищал ее от дождя, он же ограничивал доступ к замку — сбить камнем его бы не удалось. К подобным варварским методам Ньют прибегать и не собирался, поэтому открыл дверь простыми чарами, проскользнул внутрь и тут же опять ее запер. Если бы на складе обосновались волшебники из международной преступной сети, то вряд ли бы они забыли обезопасить вход, заколдовав дверь так, чтобы она поддавалась магловским ключам, однако оказалась неприступной для магии. Но волнение все равно полностью не ушло.

По сравнению с неприветливой, ветреной улицей складской воздух был недвижимым и тихим; неуловимо пахло то ли сухими цветами, то ли женскими румянами. Прежде чем продвигаться дальше — нарисованный план помещений теперь лежал во внешнем кармане пальто, — Ньют замер, выставив перед собой руки, словно готовясь отразить нападение. Люмос ровно теплился на конце палочки, покрывая голубым светом пространство в несколько метров; и дальняя стена склада, и высокий потолок тонули во мраке. Что бы ни говорил Тесей про ограниченное использование магии на складе, карманным фонариком было не обойтись: с палочкой в руке Ньют чувствовал себя не в пример увереннее. К тому же Аппаре вестигиум не входило в список чар (устаревший, нелогичный, но тем не менее не обновленный и не отмененный), которые можно было использовать в официальном расследовании и результаты которых можно предъявлять в суде в качестве легальной улики — на это однажды раздосадовано сетовал Тесей, а Ньют запомнил. Привлечь к ответственности его могли лишь в случае ареста, но только вот на складе — Ньют мог поклясться в этом на своей палочке — специалистов из сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии не было: они не имели обыкновения ходить бесшумно и тенью прятаться за углом — с их неограниченным разрешением на использование чар забвения это было ни к чему. Казалось даже, что на складе и вовсе не было ни души: ни звука, ни шороха, не скребли под накрытыми мешковиной агрегатами мыши.

Мимо этих выстроенных рядами аппаратов Ньют прошел, бесшумно ступая; перед каждым стоял придвинутый стул. Какие станки или механизмы прятались под укрывающей плотной тканью? Приподнимать ее Ньют не стал, продвигаясь дальше. До нужного помещения оставалось еще два огромных, гулких цеха. У самого выхода — широкого проема, возле которого зависла люлька мостового крана — Ньют помедлил, заглянул в составленные вместе открытые ящики, посветив себе, аккуратно пошарил рукой. Ничего интересного — кончики пальцев коснулись гладкой холодной ткани; как убедился Ньют, кроме нее в ящиках ничего не было.

«Сам-то склад магловский, — напомнил себе Ньют, сначала заглядывая, а потом проскальзывая во второй цех. — Пусть занимаются тут чем хотят. Мне нужно в самую дальнюю комнату».

Однако, еще не добравшись до середины узкого и длинного цеха, Ньют отчетливо ощутил чье-то присутствие — без такого чутья уважающему себя исследователю не обойтись; у Ньюта же оно обострилось, словно усиленное Жидкой удачей. Любой шорох, скрип или движение воздуха подсознательно регистрировались, заставляли напрячь мышцы, круто развернуться на пятках, указывая палочкой перед собой. Но полумрак, который скрывал Ньюта — Люмос теперь чуть теплился, едва освещая дорогу, — скрывал и тех, кто таился за укрытыми станками и, согнувшись, перемещался вдоль стены.

Напасть, тем не менее, не пытались, и Ньют шаг за шагом продвигался дальше. К тому моменту, как в дальней стене последнего цеха отчетливо проступила белая дверь, шея вспотела так, что намок воротничок. Там Ньют, развернувшись спиной к стене, быстрым взглядом окинул помещение. Казалось, будто невидимые преследователи отстали в предыдущем цехе: никто не дышал за пирамидой коробок и ящиков, прикрыв рукой лицо (Ньют специально задержал дыхание, чтобы прислушаться). Чернота проема, ведущего назад, сливалась с выкрашенными в темный стенами. Как было бы хорошо, если бы все те звуки, сопровождавшие Ньюта на складе, оказались уловками воображения, подпитанного тревогами брата и собственными размышлениями.

Нет, даже если есть тут кто-то — не нападут: в подобном нарушении закона шайку, промышляющую надкрыльями, еще не уличали. И поэтому Ньют, еще раз осмотрев цех, к которому собирался повернуться спиной, коротким словом и движением палочки вскрыл маленький, словно игрушечный подвесной замок. Ничем больше не сдерживаемая, дверь с протяжным скрипом начала открываться наружу: за ней скрывалась чернота более густая, чем та, которая оставалась в предыдущем цеху. Ньют подтолкнул ее легонько носком ботинка, будто бы в нетерпении — там ли все еще надкрылья? Есть ли там сами жуки — не оттого ли едва уловимо пахнет прелой листвой, сентябрьским лесом после мороси? Их ли лапки поскребывают по фанерному ящику, невнятно шурша, или же это кто-то, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, подкрадывается сзади — с такими гулкими высокими потолками направление звука не разобрать.

— Стой! — крикнули из-за спины. Воздух со свистом рассекла палочка. — Я тебя вижу!

Ньют тоже увидел, мгновенно отвлекшись от двери и всем корпусом развернувшись к выходу из цеха, что в проходе стоит девушка и обеими руками держит наставленную на него палочку. Голос ее дрожал то ли от гнева, то ли от страха. На склад пожаловали другие охотники за надкрыльями, проигнорировав министерский запрет и не побоявшись штрафа?

— Не уйдешь теперь! — взвизгнула девушка, когда Ньют попытался толкнуть дверь ногой так, чтобы она закрылась, а не продолжала, противно скрипя, миллиметр за миллиметром открываться все шире.

— Это ты не уйдешь, — ответил Ньют — и не успел отразить незнакомое заклинание, такое же визгливое, как и остальные ее слова. Пригнулся насколько смог, его задело только слегка, ударив в стену и притолоку. Дверь вздрогнула и распахнулась, но Ньют поймал ручку и изо всех сил толкнул обратно, крепко впечатал в дверную коробку. Тут же ощупал плечо, куда попало заклинание — пальто насквозь промокло. Плохо — и странно, что совсем не больно.

— Ты не зайдешь внутрь, — пообещал Ньют, спиной приваливаясь ко входу. Посмотрел на ладонь, которой касался плеча — она была липкой, темной.

Нападать девушка больше не собиралась, равно как и всеми силами пытаться пробиться в каморку. Так и стояла в дверях, пока Ньют лихорадочно соображал, кого он встретил, пробравшись на склад среди ночи, и стоит ли вызывать брата.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы похитить надкрылья, — вновь заговорил Ньют, и гулкое эхо разнесло его голос по всему цеху. — Мне самому они не нужны. Я хочу разобраться, что за скверная история случилась с жуками.

— Что? — переспросила девушка уже не так громко. — Так ты не воровать пришел? Я тоже…

Семенящей походкой она пересекла цех — палочка больше не указывала на Ньюта угрожающе, и поэтому он опустил свою, однако ни на шаг от двери не сдвинулся, а наоборот, прижался к ней покрепче спиной. Рассмотрел теперь девушку — голубой свет Люмоса выхватывал крупные черты лица, заплетенные в две девчоночьи косички волосы. Вид у нее был скорее потерянный, чем угрожающий. Ньют опять пощупал плечо.

— Что это? — спросил он, рассматривая испачканную ладонь — она была слишком липкой, словно в засыхающем клею; да и цвет казался слишком темным для свежей крови.

— Краска, — пробормотала она, опустив глаза. — Она так просто не смоется. Дуэлянт из меня никакой, так что я просто хотела воришек… пометить.

— Воришка тут точно не я. — Ньют придирчивым взглядом окинул девушку — но, по правде сказать, она меньше всего походила на человека, который пробрался воровать надкрылья, да еще и придумал такую стройную отговорку — и уж совсем невозможно было представить, что это она стояла за всей случившейся в стране неразберихой.

— И не я, — замотала она головой. — Я просто хотела кое-что проверить.

— Проверить? Откуда ты узнала о складе? В газетах же не давали точного адреса.

Та ли это самая птичка, подумал вдруг Ньют, разом все сопоставив, про которую говорил аптекарь, та милая леди, которую в письме упомянул поставщик? Та ли, кто встретилась аврорам на задании?

— Так это ты… — Ньют кивнул своим мыслям, — была у аптекаря, а потом у инкрустатора и поставщика? Ты ведешь свое расследование?

— Ну да, — кивнула она буднично. — Подожди, дай я краску уберу.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Ньют. Пальто все равно наверняка испорчено — он вытер о него руку, а едкая краска на плече глубоко пропитала ткань. — Я могу доверять тебе?..

— Банти, — подсказала она. — А ты, я знаю, Ньют.

«Откуда?», — хотел переспросить он, но не стал.

— Извини еще раз за краску, — зачастила девушка, и вид у нее при этом был искренне виноватый. — И, конечно же, ты можешь мне доверять. Могу поклясться на мизинчиках.

Клясться не стали — но именно эта фраза, которую Ньют не слышал со школьных лет, развеяла последние опасения. Он дернул крепко засевшую в коробке дверь, сам проскользнул внутрь и впустил враз оробевшую Банти.

— Расскажи, откуда ты знаешь об этом месте? — спросил он. Зажатая в зубах палочка освещала небольшое, плотно заставленное помещение; потолок оказался гораздо ниже, чем в цеху — Ньют едва не задевал его макушкой.

— Я маглорожденная волшебница, — начала издалека Банти. Вместе они присели у ящиков — поверх каждого оттиском было проставлено «Батлер и Ко», и кое-где надпись не пропечаталась. — У меня есть подруги… подруга среди маглов.

— Мерлин! — ахнул Ньют, когда последний гвоздь, взвизгнув, выскочил из фанерной крышки. — Сколько же их тут?

Почти до самых краев ящик оказался наполненным надкрыльями — настоящими, теперь Ньют это видел: они же все разные, вот одно неровное, а вот еще одно — с несимметричным пятнышком поперек.

— Так и знала, — прошептала Банти. Она протянула руку — Ньют невольно напрягся, — но не взяла надкрылышко, а только потрогала, самым кончиком пальца коснулась гладкой переливчатой поверхности. — Если в каждом ящике их столько же…

— То это количество с лихвой перекроет образовавшийся дефицит, — закончил Ньют, поднялся на ноги, про себя сосчитал количество ящиков. — Узнать бы только, кто за этим стоит, чей это склад…

Ньют обошел каморку — три больших шага в длину, два в ширину, к дальней стене не подойти, так она заставлена ящиками. Там же, в самом углу нашелся то ли короб с крышкой, то ли сундук. Возле него Ньют присел на корточки, прислушался, но ничего, кроме шумного дыхания Банти, не услышал. Провел рукой по верхней стороне и нащупал неровности — маленькие дырочки, просверленные или проколотые толстым шилом по всей поверхности.

— А я ведь знаю, чье это место…

Закончить Банти не успела. Ньют всего лишь хотел чуть приоткрыть короб — проверить подозрения, — но крышка оказалась на петлях с пружиной, и поэтому так и подпрыгнула, открываясь, ударила по нагроможденным рядом ящикам, едва их не повалила — и в воздух медленно, словно нехотя, поднялись с полдюжины крупных, неповоротливых жуков.

— Мамочки! — взвизгнула Банти и резво вскочила на ноги, когда один жук врезался ей в лоб. — Их же тут полный короб!

Тонкий слух, сразу уловивший шорох лапок, Ньюта не подвел; теперь же и шуршание, и звенящий гул наполнили каморку. Все больше жуков, взбудораженных тряской и звуками, тяжело отрывались от реек ящика и взлетали, наталкиваясь на стены и других жуков, мельтешили перед глазами. Ньют заглянул внутрь и увидел кишащее сине-зеленое море.

— Ты сказала, будто знаешь, кому принадлежит это место?

Говорить приходилось уже не шепотом, а в полный голос, одновременно пытаясь вернуть взлетевших жуков на место — но они, при всей видимой неповоротливости, уворачивались от манящих чар, выскальзывали из наколдованных невидимых сетей.

— Как я уже говорила, у меня есть подруга-магла…

Одну златку Банти поймала голыми руками и вернула обратно — та не стала взлетать опять, упала было на спинку, но тут же перевернулась, поползла вверх по стенке ящика. Целая ночь, не иначе, уйдет на то, чтобы таким образом переловить их всех.

— Как это связано? — переспросил Ньют.

— Это магловский склад.

— Ну да, — кивнул Ньют, все еще не совсем понимая взаимосвязь. — Кто-то арендовал это помещение для отвода глаз. Кому придет в голову искать златок у маглов?

— Именно, — просияла Банти. Жук полз по отложному воротничку ее блузки, но она, кажется, его не замечала. — У меня есть подруга…

Ньют вздохнул — только самую малость нетерпеливо.

— …И она работает швеей, — продолжила Банти. — Прямо тут — это и склад, и производство.

— Я видел станки, — кивнул Ньют.

— Швейные машинки. Тут шьют вечерние платья.

— И при чем тут платья?

— Я покажу тебе, — кивнула она, — давай только соберем жуков обратно.

Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Поймать жука голыми руками казалось чистой удачей — они срывались с места, почувствовав приближение сложенных ковшиком ладоней. В короб удалось вернуть три или четыре особи, но еще не меньше дюжины носились по каморке, ползали по ящикам (но при приближении руки тут же взлетали), не давали себя поймать. Ньют действительно провел бы остаток ночи на складе, пытаясь переловить всех жуков до последнего, если бы Банти не полезла в свою сумочку на длинном ремне, которая до этого пряталась в складках пальто.

— У меня кое-что есть для них, — пояснила девушка, вынимая плотно закрученную банку, — кусочки фруктов в меду. Давай положим и отойдем.

Мысль эта была до того простой и дельной, что Ньют на секунду пожалел, что ему она в голову не пришла.

— Ты готовилась к походу на склад, — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как Банти выкладывает в крышку фрукты, а потом осторожно опускает угощение в короб.

— Я знала, что они тут будут. У меня есть подруга-магла… Пойдем, покажу кое-что.

— Объяснишь наконец, при чем тут маглы?

Каморку Ньют как следует запер: приладил на место навесной замок, потом подумал — и добавил охранные чары, которые когда-то придумал Тесей, и на основе которых он потом соорудил свой маглоотвод. Не то чтобы он не доверял Банти: ее трудно было в чем-то подозревать, особенно после обещанной клятвы на мизинчиках, после предусмотрительно заготовленной банки с фруктами, но и за ней могли следить, а они наделали достаточно шума, чтобы привлечь внимание тех, кто обосновался в каморке.

— Надкрылья принадлежат хозяину склада, — поясняла Банти, пока они, подсвечивая себе дорогу палочками, пробирались уже не по цехам, а по широким, но низким коридорам той части склада, где располагались офисы приемщика товара, бухгалтера, где у стены стоял стол то ли охранника, то ли вахтера. — Батлер, а имя не помню. Он магл. Сейчас увидишь.

Банти толкнула дверь налево и юркнула внутрь. Ньют шагнул за ней, одной четко произнесенной про себя фразой делая Люмос ярче. Впереди, шагах в десяти, свет выхватил отчетливые очертания высоких неподвижных фигур в мантиях.

«Ловушка, — успел подумать Ньют. — Банти завела меня в ловушку».

Эта мысль, верно, четко отразилась на его лице, потому что девушка улыбнулась ободряюще и хлопнула в ладоши. Под потолком зажегся свет, яркий после полумрака, как прожектор маяка, и сразу лишил фигуры флера опасности. Застывшие с одинаковым выражением женские лица даже не имели глаз.

— Манекены, — пояснила Банти и добавила, словно отвечая на Ньютовы подозрения: — Тут нет никакого подвоха. Ну, подойди поближе.

— Ты говорила про эти платья?

— Коллекция еще не вышла — но мне подруга, которая тут работает, показывала. Присмотрись к декору. Правда, похожи?

— Это они и есть, — с первого взгляда определил Ньют, присаживаясь на корточки и присматриваясь к платью.

Мягкая шелковая ткань была украшена — нет, вся расшита, так что и сантиметра свободного не оставалось — яркими надкрыльями, как пайетками. Крупными лепестками они расходились возле высокой горловины, ближе к талии сбегали вниз волнами, нанизанными на леску гроздьями свисали с подола и коротких рукавов. Прямо над манекенами располагалась лампа, и в ее свете платья переливались тысячью цветов, искрились и мерцали. Они больше походили на работу искусного волшебника — вроде старого инкрустатора, — чем на нечто сотворенное с помощью ловких рук и громоздкой швейной машины.

— Маглы используют предварительно укрепленные в каком-то растворе надкрылья златок, чтобы украшать платья. — Банти озвучила мысли Ньюта. Они переглянулись — с недоумением, непониманием — и опять повернулись к манекенам, пощупали расшитую ткань, словно чтобы убедиться в ее реальности. — Сначала я не была уверена, что продолговатые зеленые пайетки странной формы и дефицитный материал в наших аптеках — это одно и тоже. Решила разузнать немного…

— Рассказала аптекарю, где видела надкрылья, — продолжил за нее Ньют.

— Мне подруга показала, где они хранятся, — чуть виновато пояснила Банти, — а старик был так расстроен…

— Знаю, — кивнул Ньют. — Я говорил с ним.

— Ну и выяснила, что маглы действительно пустили ценный ингредиент на декор. И что теперь делать?

Банти опустилась на край возвышения, на котором стояли манекены, натянула на колени юбку, взяла в руки сумочку.

— Банти, — вздохнул Ньют, присаживаясь рядом, — убери с меня свою краску.

— Ой, совсем забыла, — всполошилась она. — Не шевелись.

Разумеется, до конца устранить последствия не получилось — пятно на рукаве местами поблекло, кое-где шерсть оказалась даже светлее, чем была раньше; в других же местах темно-синяя краска не сошла и после того, как Банти повторно попыталась убрать ее.

— Ладно, оставь, — махнул рукой Ньют и добавил, чтобы не расстраивать девушку еще больше: — Дома чем-нибудь очищу. Подумай лучше, что нам теперь делать со всей этой ситуацией.

И сам ответил почти сразу же:

— Надо рассказать обо всем моему брату.

***

У восточной стены дома, куда выходило окно комнаты Тесея, несколько лет назад высадили небольшой куст шиповника, который быстро разросся и верхними ветками тянулся ко второму этажу. В сентябре он пламенел крупными ягодами — их было столько, что все собрать не удавалось; к концу осени те, что не были сорваны и тщательно высушены, опадали сами и лежали под кустом чуть сморщившимися, подмерзшими камешками. 

—   Так твой брат — глава  аврората? — шепотом переспросила  Банти, когда  Ньют, присев на корточки, выбирал среди листвы самые крупные, твердые ягоды.  

—   Да. Расследование исчезновения жуков отдали его отделу. 

—   Неужели замешана темная магия? — ахнула девушка. — Я же тебе сказала, что жуки оказались у  маглов: значит, вообще без всякой магии обошлось. 

—   Знаю, — кивнул  Ньют, — там как-то запутанно вышло. Расспроси потом Тесея, если хочешь.  

Банти  решительно замотала головой. 

—   Сейчас я его разбужу, — пояснил  Ньют, целясь крупной ягодой в окно, -  расскажу, что мы узнали. Что мы, — продолжил он и услышал, как  Банти  ахнула у него за спиной, -  практически раскрыли дело. 

Три или четыре ягоды уже ударили по стеклу, но так и не дрогнула занавеска, не послышалось ни единого звука из спящего дома.  

—   Может, взять что-то покрупнее? — предложила  Банти, пытаясь рассмотреть, нет ли на земле более подходящих предметов.  

Вместо этого Ньют запустил в окно сразу пригоршню ягод: несколько отскочили от подоконника, одна ударилась о стену, но большая часть пробарабанила по стеклу. За новыми ягодами Ньют  наклоняться не стал, а замер, прислушиваясь — неужели и теперь не разбудил брата? 

—   Мне кажется, я заметила движение, — шепнула  Банти, и  Ньют теперь тоже увидел, как по окну скользнула едва уловимая тень.  

Тесей выглянул в окно секундой позже, зачем-то посмотрел вверх, на серое, обложенное облаками небо и  только  потом опустил глаза, заметил машущего рукой  Ньюта, прячущуюся за его спиной  Банти. Тут же  скрипнула  щеколда и двинулась рама, Тесей выглянул на улицу, перегибаясь через подоконник.  

—   Ньют, все хорошо? Кто это с тобой? 

—   Все в порядке, — заверил  Ньют, но пропустил второй вопрос — будет еще время объяснить. — Спускайся, есть новости. 

Тесей кивнул и тут же исчез обратно за занавеской; пятном света на плотной ткани обозначилась включенная настольная лампа. У входной двери он появился пятью минутами позже, уже в костюме, а не в пижаме, но хотя бы без галстука. Пальто он только накинул, но едва выйдя на улицу, как следует надел и застегнулся на все пуговицы.  

—   Что ты узнал? — спросил он  Ньюта  и уже не словами, а кивком и взглядом продолжил: «Кто это с тобой?» 

—   Это  Банти, — представил  Ньют  и, поймав еще один вопросительный взгляд брата, приподнял брови: «Да, та самая девушка, о которой мы третьего дня говорили». 

—   Давайте дойдем до  гиппогрифов, — предложил Тесей, потому что они все еще стояли у двери и переговаривались исключительно шепотом, — там можно будет спокойно поговорить.  

Животные мирно спали в глубине загона:  Ньют  привычно посветил палочкой, проверил, как они, а затем отпер крохотную неотапливаемую сторожку, где мама хранила щетки для груминга и грабли для уборки загона. Стульев там не было, зато всю стену занимал длинный высокий верстак — у него и  расположились, затеплив керосиновую лампу.  

— Ну, рассказывайте.

— Банти, ты знаешь больше меня, начинай, — подбодрил ее Ньют, потому что в обществе Тесея она заметно робела и от самого дома не сказала ни слова.

— У меня есть подруга-магла…

Тесей приготовил было карандаш и блокнот, но пока ничего не записал, внимательно слушая и едва касаясь грифелем бумаги. Ньют вздохнул — рассказчиком Банти была обстоятельным, но так, по крайней мере, они не упустят важных деталей, не сделают поспешных, неверных выводов.

— Выходит, что в сокращении популяции жуков виноваты маглы? — переспросил Тесей. — Не международная сеть профессиональных спекулянтов, а просто маглы, у которых в моду вошли красивые надкрылышки?

— Так и есть, — кивнул Ньют. — Вот почему мы за все время так и не продвинулись в расследовании.

— Благодаря твоей наводке конфисковали фальшивые надкрылья, — возразил Тесей. — Ну, и из-за визита Банти по тому же адресу, после чего поставщик совсем отказался с нами сотрудничать.

Девушка потупилась.

— Фальшивые надкрылья, — протянул Ньют, вспоминая заставленную ящиками складскую каморку. — Много их у вас? Что с ними станет?

— Ящиков пять, не меньше, — задумался Тесей. — Будут хранить на складе конфиската в течение расследования, а затем, если мне не изменяет память, еще пять лет. После этого утилизируют в установленном порядке. Боюсь, правда, через пять лет от них ничего не останется — не такой силы там чары, выветрятся за это время.

— А они совсем как настоящие? — спросила Банти. — А что, если…

Она еще не успела сформулировать свою мысль, а Ньют уже догадался, додумал и успел решить, что идея просто отличная.

— Можно заменить подлинные надкрылья с магловского склада на твой конфискат, — сказал он. Банти горячо закивала. — Там больше пяти ящиков, конечно, но ведь могут и не заметить. Тесей, есть ли возможность…

— Пройти в министерское хранилище и вынести из него задокументированные и описанные вещественные доказательства, фигурирующие в деле?

Он говорил это и отрицательно качал головой, но Ньют видел — безошибочно угадал в легкой улыбке, что брат продумывает, как бы это осуществить.

— Пожалуй, попасть в хранилище мы не сможем, — заключил он, — но я знаю того, кому это под силу.

Из кармана жилета он достал часы на цепочке и в тусклом свете лампы попытался рассмотреть стрелки.

— Мерлин, половина третьего, — вздохнул он и добавил, чуть понизив голос и обращаясь к Ньюту: — Если бы не зелье, вы бы не разбудили меня, даже выбив стекло чем-то потяжелее шиповника.

Бутылочка с длинным горлышком, подумал Ньют, в аптечке уже наверняка не стояла.

— Побудьте здесь, — продолжил Тесей, — мне надо переодеться. И захватить несколько сквозных зеркал.

Только теперь Ньют заметил, что брат, собираясь в спешке, надел пиджак прямо на мягкую лимонную рубашку, в которой спал.

— Что, кстати, случилось с твоим пальто? — между делом спросил Тесей, уже стоя в дверях.

— Да так, запачкался.

Банти отвернулась, как будто полысевший веник и лопата без черенка в углу интересовали ее больше всего на свете.

— Ты правильно сделала, — попытался убедить ее Ньют, но Банти избегала смотреть в его сторону до самого возвращения Тесея.

Тот вернулся уже при галстуке и со значком аврора на лацкане пиджака, совершенно готовый отправиться потом на работу, хотя ночь едва только началась.

— Мне нужно связаться с несколькими людьми, — пояснил он, подтягиваясь и усаживаясь на верстак, — а потом мы сможем вернуться на склад.

— Связаться — через сквозное зеркало?

— Через несколько разных сквозных зеркал, — ответил Тесей и продемонстрировал целую связку небольших зеркалец: не меньше дюжины, разной формы и размеров. — У всех моих авроров такое есть. Стараюсь лишний раз не использовать, но раз такой случай…

Тут верхнее стеклышко подернулось рябью и отразило уже не часть лица Тесея и темный потолок, а незнакомую, подсвеченную ночником спальню.

— Стивенсон? — громко шепнул Тесей. — Протокол номер один. Меня слышно? Номер один…

В ответ что-то неразборчиво пробормотали, и зеркало потемнело; Тесей удовлетворенно кивнул и среди других нашел небольшое квадратное зеркальце в темной оправе.

— Кэрол, кто сегодня дежурит с тобой в штаб-квартире? Слушайте, вам нужно спуститься в хранилище… Да-да, прямо сейчас…

Банти вышла на улицу — сквозь приоткрытую дверь было видно, как она, не приближаясь, смотрит на спящих гиппогрифов, ходит вдоль ограды загона, глубоко заложив в карманы руки.

— Присмотришь за ней? — спросил вдруг Тесей, накрывая зеркало рукой.

— Все нормально, — качнул головой Ньют. — Ей можно доверять.

Тесей ничего не ответил, но и к прерванному разговору через зеркало вернулся не сразу, а посмотрел на Ньюта, чуть склонив голову — так, что Ньют вдруг на мгновение почувствовал себя опять школьником, у которого приехавший поговорить с профессорами брат принялся вдруг допытываться, пригласил ли он кого на Святочный бал, гулял ли с кем-то в Хогсмиде, захватив в термосе какао.

— Рад, что ты так считаешь, — сказал наконец Тесей и посмотрел в очередное зеркальце.

***

Еще не начинало светать, но небо чуть посерело, перестало быть непроглядно темным. Проведенная на ногах ночь отдавалась усталостью во всем теле: хотелось если не прилечь, то точно прислониться к пыльной стене — пальто и так грязное, не жалко. Банти присела было на нижнюю ступеньку пожарной лестницы, но тут же поднялась, отряхнула пальто от ржавчины. Именно тут несколькими часами раньше Ньют дожидался наступления темноты и все гадал, что ждет его на складе; теперь же все разрешилось едва ли не лучшим образом. Загадочное дело раскрылось весьма прозаично — но это значило, что брату не придется днями и ночами пропадать на работе (по крайней мере до следующего серьезного расследования), что не введут чрезвычайное положение, не пришлют международную комиссию, не навлекут позор на британское Министерство.

Работа на складе шла полным ходом. Откуда-то из-за крыш пикировали на метлах все новые авроры, ловко спрыгивали и исчезали внутри; Тесей тоже был где-то там, распоряжался подменой ящиков, раздавал поручения. Ньюта и Банти он убедительно попросил остаться снаружи — появились дежурные из сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии, хоть их никто и не вызывал, и строго следили за всеми, кто заходил на склад. На двух стоящих чуть в стороне людей они поглядывали с подозрением, но подходить и просить предъявить документы не спешили.

— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, да? — заговорила Банти. Со склада выносили ящики и грузили в подъехавшую машину.

— Конечно, — кивнул Ньют. — Забавно получилось: ты вышла на след того, в чем не могли разобраться профессиональные авроры.

— Я просто знала, где искать, — отшутилась Банти, но ее щеки чуть заметно порозовели — быть может, что и от холода, потому что кончик носа уже был красный.

Знакомый сильный голос Ньют услышал еще до того, как увидел брата. Тесей вышел на улицу; два аврора, на пару шагов отстав, с большими предосторожностями выносили короб с живыми жуками.

— Отправьте их в Мунго, — распорядился Тесей, — там лучше знают, что с ними делать.

Короб тут же погрузили в машину, авроры опять исчезли в глубине склада, но Тесей задержался, нашел глазами ждущих чуть поодаль спутников. Улыбнулся — Ньют скорее догадался, чем на самом деле увидел, — развел руками: «Я помню, что вы тут стоите, но вас, боюсь, внутрь могут не пустить».

— Мы подождем, — крикнул Ньют. — Делай, что должен.

Еще раз оглянувшись, Тесей вернулся на склад; волшебник, проверяющий документы у входящих, долго, внимательно посмотрел на Ньюта и Банти.

— Как ты думаешь, что напишут в отчете? — поинтересовалась девушка.

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Я этим не занимаюсь, — ответил он. — Расспрошу потом брата. Могу предположить, что все сведут к анонимной наводке или чему-то подобному. Им это будет проще, чем объяснять, почему на склад смогли попасть посторонние люди.

— На самом деле не важно, что напишут, — добавила, немного подумав, Банти. — Главное, что жуки нашлись.

— И правда, — согласился Ньют и спросил о том, о чем думал с того самого момента, как впервые ее встретил: — Тоже любишь животных, да?

— Ага, — кивнула девушка. Покрутила в руках сумочку, которую распирала банка из-под фруктов. — Хотела стать биологом, но после Хогвартса пошла работать в папин магазин. Может быть, потом, — она неопределенно махнула рукой, — устроюсь ассистенткой в какую-нибудь лабораторию. Пока все места, куда я обращалась, в новых сотрудниках не нуждаются.

— Ассистенткой, — протянул Ньют. — Ты говорила, что знаешь меня?

— Косвенно, — улыбнулась Банти, — моя подруга училась с тобой на одном курсе. Ты любишь зверей и путешествовать.

— Только вот вернулся из командировки.

Банти кивнула так, будто и об этом знала — тоже косвенно.

— Расскажешь?

— Потом.

В установившейся тишине Ньют думал, как бы сказать то, что крутилось на языке. Взвизгнув шинами, уехал форд, волшебник у дверей склада потер замерзшие руки.

— Пойдешь ко мне ассистенткой работать? — выпалил Ньют. — С жалованием, конечно. У меня много зверей, и иногда одной пары рук не хватает, а Тесей слишком занят, чтобы мне помогать.

— Пойду, — не раздумывая согласилась Банти. — Расскажешь, кто у тебя живет? Я, когда еще школьницей была, подобрала и вылечила детеныша рунеспура…

В дверях опять появился Тесей, на этот раз один, без авроров. Заговорил с проверяющим документы волшебником, то и дело оглядываясь на Ньюта, потом и вовсе указал рукой. Его собеседник кивал и хмурился — насколько это можно было разглядеть с другой стороны улицы, — и ничего не отвечал. И вдруг (непонятно только, что Тесей ему сказал) дежурный из сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии тоже повернулся, перестал выглядеть так, будто у него болят все зубы сразу, и приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Пойдем. — Ньют кивнул удивленно смотрящей на него Банти. — Поможем чем-нибудь.


End file.
